The Web of Love
by liasongh
Summary: This is a crossover story of General Hospital, Hannah Montana, Charmed, Phil of the Future, Halloweentown, and Harry Potter. I OWN NOTHING! This is a Paige of Charmed and Jason of General Hospital pairing. Sorry I'm bad at summaries but please read.
1. Prologue:  family trees

-1WEB OF LOVE

FAMILY TREE

Aggie Cromwell

She had an affair with Alan Quartermaine and had Jason Morgan Quartermaine. Alan tricked her into giving Jason up fully to him. Jason is Gwen's little brother by, how many years we don't know since witches can be many years old and not look it. But Jason is half human.

Gwen Piper

She is Aggie's daughter. We don't know her father's name since the movies Halloweentown never told us. She has three kids by a human but we were never given his name. Those kids are:

1. Marnie Piper - 18

2. Dillon Piper - 17

3. Sophie Piper - 13

Charmed characters

Penny Halliwell

She had Pattie and if she had any others we do not know or I do not remember if the charmed writers ever told us that.

Pattie Halliwell

She met and fell in love with Victor, a human. They had three kids.

1. Prudence (Prue) Halliwell - died at age 28 (I'm guessing that) She is watching over everyone.

2. Piper Halliwell - 37 years old

3. Phoebe Halliwell - 35 years old

Pattie had an affair with her white lighter, Sam Wilder, and produced Paige.

4. Paige Matthews Halliwell - 34 years old

Prue never had any kids before she died.

Piper Halliwell

Piper is married to Leo Wyatt, her white lighter. These two have produced three children.

1. Wyatt Halliwell - 11 years old

2. Chris Halliwell - 9 years old

3. Prue Halliwell - 4 years old

Phoebe Halliwell

Phoebe is married to the love God, Coop. They so far have two kids.

1. Melinda Halliwell - 8 years old

2. Pattie Halliwell - 5 years old

Paige Matthews Halliwell (soon to be Quartermaine)

Paige and Jason has had five children

1. Harry Potter (explanation in chapter 7 of story) - 17

2. Hermione Granger (explained in chapter one) - 17

3. Phaedra Shanning - 16 (should be explained in chapter 7 or soon)

4. Keeley Teslow - 15 (should be explained in chapter 7 or soon)

5. Lesley Jake Ryan - 14 (should be explained soon if not in chapter 7 and his name is Ryan because he is an actor on the show, that is his character Hannah Montana)

Paige's family as Paige Matthews

We don't know her adoptive parents names but I have decided that she should have an older sister by a year. Courtney Matthews will be her older sister. She was killed by a strange virus. See her son's name under Nikolas' part down below.

Hannah Montana

Robbie Ray has two children with their mother (she's not named as far as I can tell)

1. Jackson Stewart - 16 years old

2. Miley Stewart - 14 years old (she is also Hannah Montana pop star)

Her friends are:

1. Oliver Oken - 14 years old

2. Lily Truscott - 14 years old

For general hospital family trees, there's too many to name. So I'll name the main ones.

Jason Morgan Quartermaine

Aggie Cromwell (biological mother) and Alan Quartermaine is father.

Alan is married to Monica and Monica became Jason's mother by adoption and love. They have other children.

1. AJ Quartermaine - died

2. Jason Morgan Quartermaine - 37

3. Emily Bowen Quartermaine Cassidine - 24

Emily is a Bowen because her biological mother was Paige Bowen. Paige died of Breast Cancer and the Quartermaine's adopted Emily due to Paige's dying request.

Emily is married to Nikolas Cassidine (28 years old)

They have two children not mentioned in chapter one (I am adding them). Nikolas does have the child he has on the show with the deceased Courtney Matthews.

1 Shawn Michael Cassidine - 3 years old (I renamed him because I am not sure what his name is on the show)

2. Laura Paige Cassidine - 2 years old

3. Lila Lesley Cassidine - newborn

Sonny Corienthos

Parents are Adela Corbin and Mike Corbin.

Sonny's real name is: Michael Corbin, Jr but he changed it to Sonny Corienthos when he left home at the age of 16 because of being abused by his mother's new husband an abusive cop.

Carly Jacks

Mother is Bobbie Spencer. Lucky is her cousin since she is related to the Spencer's . Luke is her uncle. Laura is her aunt. Nikolas is her cousin. Jasper Jacks is her husband.

She has two kids. One with AJ Quartermaine but he has the last name of Corienthos because Sonny and Jason are the only two fathers that raised him.

1. Michael Corienthos - 12 years old

2. Morgan Corienthos - six years old (he is biologically Sonny and Carly's)

She does have kids with Jax now (Jasper Jacks is Jax).

3. Jennifer Jacks - 2 years old

4. Jessica Jacks - 2 years old

5. Jasper Jacks, Jr. - newborn

As far as the rest if you have questions please email me. There are two many of General Hospital characters to list. J


	2. Chapter 1:  Things are found out!

-1WEB OF LOVE

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!! I repeat I OWN NOTHING!!!

Characters

Piper - 37

Wyatt - 11

Chris - 9

Prue - 4

Phoebe - 35

Melinda - 8

Patty - 5

Paige - 34

Hermione - 17

Phaedra - 16

Keeley - 15

Lesley Jake - 14

Plus a surprise character turns out to be a Quartmaine

Leo - looks like he's 38 but he's really about 80 b/c he died at age 20 in the war (I made up the ages)

Harry Potter characters takes place during the 7th year

Harry - 17

Ron - 17

The others may appear but there are too many to name. J

Hannah Montana

Miley Stewart - 14

Lily - 14

Oliver - 14

Jackson - 16

Phil of the future

Phil - 15

Pim - 13

Halloweentown

Gwen Piper- 40 (looks 40 but who knows her actual age because she's a witch)

Marnie Piper - 18

Dillon Piper - 17

Sophie Piper - 13

Aggie Cromwell - 60 (looks 60 but have no clue of actual age since she's a witch)

General Hospital characters

Jason Morgan (Quartermaine)- 37

Emily Bowan Quartermaine Cassidine - 24

Elizabeth Webber Spencer - 26

Lucky Spencer- 27

Nikolas Cassidine - 28

Cameron Webber Smith - 7

Michael Morgan Corienthos - 12

Morgan Corienthos - 6

Carly Roberts Jacks- 29

Sonny Corienthos - 40

Maxie Jones - 21

Georgie Jones- 19

Brenda Barrett Corinth's - 30

The rest is the age you think they are on the show. These characters are the ages they are in this fanfic because I want them to be that age. There are too many to name. J

Chapter one

Thing are found out

Port Charles New York

It's all Jason can do to not scream as he relives the night he got the fateful letter. He didn't know he was in a hospital, unconscious.

Jason's memory

"Dad, what is it?" Jason asks with uncertainty as his father fingers a letter in between his hands. "It's about Paige and Phaedra." "What about them? They're going to come here. Mom has already agreed and so has grandmother." "They can't come here, son." "Why?" "Because they're dead." Jason looks at his father in shock as he tries to process the information. "W-what? Y-you can't be serious." Alan hands his son the letter from Paige's family telling Jason about the accident that claimed seven victims, Paige, Hermione, Phaedra, Keely, the unborn child, and her parents. Jason, with shaking hands, takes the letter. He slowly reads it and tears fall down his face. "Paige, Phaedra and Keely and Jake," he whispers in a shaking voice.

End of Jason's memory

He tries to scream as the memory fades but to no avail. He hears voices talking to him, however, calling to him, pleading with him to do something but he couldn't figure out what. "Jason, it's Emily. You have to wake up. You have to. You have so much to live for. We've proven that you didn't have anything to do with the shooting. We all know now that Jake is your son. You have to live. You have to. Elizabeth and Jake, they need you. I, your little sister, need you. Please, Jase, live."

Jason in his mind, hearing her and wondering what she's talking about. "Live? What happened? Emily? Why can't I wake up? Where am I?" Suddenly lights swirled all around him and a voice sounded from a distance loudly.

Jason's mind

"You are at the crossroads, Jason. You have to choose to live or die." Jason looked around wondering who the voice was coming from. "Who are you and why are you saying that? What happened? Why am I at the crossroads? And if I choose to die will I get to be with Paige and my children?" The voice gave an odd sound that was like a cross between a chuckle and a cackle. "No because they are not dead. Your father lied to you. Paige, Phaedra, Keely and Jake are all alive. Her parents are dead, yes, but they are not." "So if that's so, then I have two son's named Jake?" "No, because Jake's real name is Lesley. That's something you will have to ask Paige about." The thing came out of the shadows and Jason saw who it was with a gasp. "Alan?" "Yes, I wanted to come and tell you all of that and to tell you that you have to live. I am sorry for keeping you away from your family, Jason. You may not have gotten in that car with AJ if I hadn't kept that from you." "I may still have gotten in the car because I wouldn't have let him drive drunk if I could have helped it." Alan smiled at his son hearing the truth in the words. "I know I'm asking this too soon but my time here is limited. Do you forgive me?" Jason stares at his father with mixed emotions and knows his answer because he knows that his father has tried to make amends when he was alive but Jason wouldn't talk to him. "I forgive you daddy." Alan's eyes tears up when he hears the words he has longed to hear. He hugs his son and then disappears. "Dad?" Jason calls, pleading with him to come back but nothing happened.

End of Jason's mind

Malibu, California

Miley didn't know what to do when Jake revealed the big secret to her. "So you're real name is Leslie Jake Quartermaine but you go by Jake Ryan because the Quartermaine's want nothing to do with you? And your dad is dead?" Jake's eyes shown with tears as he nods his head in confirmation. "It happened when right before I was born. Hermione was 3, Phaedra was 2 and Keeley was 1. Mom and our grandparents were on our way to the Quartermaine mansion in Port Charles, New York when the accident happened that almost killed me but did kill mom's parents. I wasn't born yet, Miley, I was still inside my mother."

Without thinking at all she put her arms around him and held him as he cried with his shoulders shaking heavily. Robby and Jackson walked in then. Lily and Oliver turned towards them and said "shh". "What can I do for you? I mean when will you know that Hermione is alive?" Miley asks Jake when he stopped crying and pulled himself together. "I hope it's soon. The battle was supposed to happen anytime and there is no guarantee that any of them, including my big sister, will survive."

Hogwarts world

"What makes you think you will survive, Voldemort?" Harry asked him mockingly. "No one will fight for me. It is time for you and I to end this once and for all." Voldemort laughed menacingly. "You think love will keep you alive?" "I know that it and my skills will." Harry answered confidently. Voldemort uttered a curse as Harry uttered a counter curse and lights went flashing from both their wands.

Los Angeles, California

The sisters finally defeated the Triad and Billie defeated Christie but not before Christie let some information slip that caught Paige's attention. "Hermione is in a battle that may mean the death of her if Harry dies and he will die if my lord has any say in it. Jason is alive but in a coma at the moment. You were lied to all those years ago."

Halloweentown

Aggie watched from the witches glass the battle that was enthralling before her eyes between Harry and Voldemort. She hoped the spells she had up would enhance Harry's skills to out thwart Voldemort because if it wasn't enough then Halloweentown and Hogwarts and all thing magical and schools magical were doomed. She says an enchantment in Gaelic language as Sophie watches her grandmother and the battle with a wondrous expression upon her face. It amazed her that so much rided upon the boy who lived.

Another town

Keeley knew something was about to happen. She knew the war was finally over and Phil could meet her mom. She wanted to tell him the truth of what she was so she decided to go ahead since she knew his secret. "Phil, there's something I have to tell you. You told me the complete truth and I want to tell you the complete truth." Phil looked at Keely's serious expression and knew that she was serious but couldn't grasp what she could possibly tell him that could be so serious.

"Okay, what is it?" "My last name is not really Teslow." Keeley blurted out. Phil's parents and Pim had come in at that time and heard that confession with mouth's dropped. "W-what?" Phil stammered. Gathering up courage Keeley tells the rest of the truth. "My name is Keeley Lila Quartermaine Matthews. I have Matthews on there because my father died when I was one year old. I never knew him, Phil. My mom that you have met is not my mom. She pretends to be my mom so that our secret doesn't get out. My mom is Paige Matthews. She is a charmed one. That means she is a witch and a white lighter. I'm a witch, Phil. I don't have my powers yet since I'm not trained but I'm a witch. When I concentrate really hard on things I can do some things but I'm not as good as my mom and aunts and they binded my powers in hopes to keep the source from finding me and killing me." She let out a big long breath after that long information was through spilling out of her mouth.

"The source?" Phil asked in a soft voice. "He's the source of all evil and he or she if it happens to that a sorceress has overcome the actual source would love to be the one to take the credit to kill the charmed ones, all of us." Keeley answered in a small voice not looking at him because she's afraid of seeing his expression and disappointment in her secret. "Keeley, it's okay. I'm not angry at you not telling me about this." She looked up at him then and saw that it was the truth. "Y-you're not?" Phil answered by shaking his head no and hugging his best friend. His mom, Barbara, answered too along with the confirmation from Lloyd. "We're not angry with you, either, Keeley. You're secret's safe with us. You have kept our secret safe so we're keeping yours safe." Keeley looks at Pim for hopes of her agreeing to this too. Reluctantly, Pim agrees. "Alright, I wont' tell. But know that I am only agreeing to this because you know ours." Before Keeley could talk herself out of it she hugs Pim. "Ew, get off me." Pim makes Keeley leave her alone and shuddering and shaking herself as if to rid herself that Keeley had touched her. Keeley laughed and the rest joined in her laughter.

Hogwarts world

The battle was over and Voldemort was finished completely and gone forever finally. Harry grinned and knew the secret was now safe for him to reveal to others about who he really was. Voldemort didn't know, in so many words, that he was only the chosen one because he had chosen him to be the boy that lived. He was just fortunate enough to have people love him enough, like the Potters, to die for him and prove that love was infinite and the most powerful of all.

Halloweentown

Aggie was thrilled that Voldemort was no more but sad that Dumbledore was gone. Her old friend should have been able to live and see the finite of the battle had taken place like he had envisioned it would when Trawleney had foreseen the prophecy seventeen years ago. "Well, Dumbledore, have no fear. Hogwarts will not die. It will survive and grow into the most powerful school for witches and wizards alike. Thanks to Marnie, now non-witches and non-wizards can attend if they choose. You would have liked to have seen that." She laughs as she imagines the smile that would have covered Dumbledore's face at that news.

Malibu, California

With no warning, blue and white lights swirled in the Stewart's living room. Miley jumped back, startled, from Jake as she saw the lights. "What the?" Jake grinned, unfazed by the lights for he knew what they were and what they meant. People emerged from those lights and finally the lights disappeared. Jake ran to the younger woman as soon as she fully came in view. "Mom!" Jake squealed as he neared her and threw his arms around her thankful she was alive and here. Paige wrapped her arms around her son and picked him up and swung him around laughing gleefully.

The Stewarts looked at each other in confusion but figured that these must be people that are Jake's family that he had just told them about. "Does that mean the battle is over? What about Hermione's battle?" Jake asked all in one breath. "Breathe." His aunt Phoebe reminded her nephew, laughing. Jake let himself breathe grinning. "Now to answer your questions, our battle is over and they're returning Leo to us momentarily but I don't know about Hermione's battle. I didn't know about it." Paige answered looking at Jake with a worried expression about her eldest child and her safety. "Oops." Jake said as he realized Hermione hadn't told their mother. He wondered if Keeley and Phaedra knew about it.

Port Charles, New York

Monica Quartermaine decided to do something that Alan would be completely furious with her but it was high time that people knew the truth. She dialed information to find out the whereabouts of Paige Matthews.

Malibu, California

Paige heard her cell phone ring and decided to go ahead and answer it because her witch/white lighter instincts told her that it was something major. "Hello?" Paige said into the cell phone.

Port Charles, New York

"Is this Paige Matthews?" Monica asked uncertainly. "Who wants to know? Paige answered with just as much uncertainty. Monica knew she deserved the mistrust she heard in the young woman's voice so she decided to confide in the woman on who she was. "This is Monica Quartermaine, Jason's mother." Paige almost dropped the phone at that riveting information that sent chills down her spine. Jake looked at his mother with a startled expression. "Mom?" "Paige?" Her sisters asked her in simultaneous chorus.

Malibu, California

Regaining her composure enough to figure out why this woman would be calling her now, fourteen years later. "What do you want, Dr. Quartermaine." The others, including the Stewarts, knew who she was referring to gasped in surprise that this person would have the gutsy nerve to call now. There had to be a reason.

Port Charles, New York

"I'm calling to say I'm sorry for playing along with the lies that my husband spun which ended in ruining my son's life and hurting your life and my grandkids lives."

Malibu California

Paige was so stunned that she didn't know what to say to that. "W-what?"

Hogwarts world

Harry wanted to talk to Hermione now that the excitement was calming down some since the war was finally over and there was safety and peace about Hogwarts once again. He had to know if she had to what he was about to tell her without shocking her out of her wits like he was when Dumbledore confided in him in the strange room where he, Harry, had almost died or rather did die in order to be able to talk to Dumbledore. "Hermione, thanks for meeting me." Harry said breathlessly as he came in the room. She looked at him and smiled. "Of course, why wouldn't I want to meet with my best friend and my twin brother?" Harry looked at her in shock at the revelating news that she had known. "How long?" He began. "Have I known?" She finished his question laughing. "I figured it out recently when I found a curious letter that was delivered to me earlier in the year." She handed Harry the letter.

The letter

For whom this may concern is Harry Potter and Hermione Granger or at least that is who they think they are. For in reality they are Harry Quartermaine Matthews and Hermione Quartermaine Matthews. They're parents are Jason Morgan Quartermaine and Paige Matthews. Paige agreed to let Dumbledore place Harry and Hermione in protective places so that the web that would be spun by Voldemort would not be the web he thought it would be. Harry was placed with Lily and James Potter. They are two people that desperately wanted children but couldn't have any for unknown reasons. Voldemort killed them in hopes of killing Harry and ending the curse that would most likely be the end of him and is reign of terror over magical lands and magical beings. Hermione was placed with the Grangers who had one child already but did not mind taking in another and protecting her as much as they could. These two magical beings would soon be some of the most powerful magical beings in the history of magical world. Paige never stopped keeping tabs on her eldest children. Jason, their father, hated that he couldn't see his son or daughter but agreed to let them be raised in hopes the prophecy would not come true. Then another web was spun. Jason got a letter that made him believe that Paige, Hermione, Phaedra, Keeley, and the unborn child were dead due to an tragic car accident that did claim the lives of Paige's parents, adoptive parents. Paige got a letter telling her that Jason had died from a tragic car crash. Now to find out the rest of what happened talk to people and get the truth but for now I have spun tales to get you curious enough to figure out the rest.

End of the letter

"The letter is signed PH." Harry remarked as he finished reading the letter. "PH, I believe, is Prue Halliwell." Hermione said as she looked at Harry with tears shining in her eyes. "I knew there was a connection with us the moment I met you. Now I know why and I know what it is. We're twins." "And I'm glad you have figured it out finally." Two voices sounded startling them out of the reverie they were seemingly in.

They turned and saw the sources of the voice. "Hagrid and Professor McGonndal? Harry and Hermione asked with shock. "Yes, it is us and yes we knew but we were sworn to secrecy just like Sirius, Lupin, Lily and James and Dumbledore were." Hagrid replied gently. "Why couldn't we be told?" Harry sounded the question that was on both his and Hermione's mind. "Because it would change the courses of history and what was to become of the future." Trawleney said as she came in the room. "If you had known then Voldemort would have that information to help him win in the battle and we couldn't let that happen." Professor McGonndal confirmed. "But I know Paige is my mother and I call her mom. The Granger's told me a long time ago. I've even met them. Jake is my confident, my little brother." Hermione said confused.

"That is because it was not of danger for you to know the most of the truth, Hermione." McGonndal said gently. "Everyone knew better than to mention Harry to anyone. Not even Jake or your other sisters knows of Harry's existence but they will now. Now, it is safe and now Harry can tell the world whom he is and he can tell the Dursley's that they will never be blessed by his appearance again." Harry grinned at that idea. He loved knowing that he never had to go there again.

Port Charles, New York

"Alan sent that letter to you in hopes of deferring you from Jason. He told you that Jason had died in a car crash in the same time that he gave Jason the letter saying you were dead and he told Jason your relatives had sent the letter but in reality he had typed the letter himself and postmarked it California so Jason wouldn't get suspicious." Little did we know it would cause Jason to believe he had nothing to live for now and get in the car to stop AJ from driving drunk and AJ rammed the car in a tree which left Jason in a coma. When he woke up he said Jason Quartermaine died and Jason Morgan was born. But he never forgot you, Paige or the kids, only us and his life as Jason Quartermaine." Monica rushed through getting it all out before Paige could say anything to change subject or distract her from spilling the truth.

Malibu, California

Jake decided to call his sister Keeley to tell her their mom was alright and the war was over. He dials Keeley's cell phone number and waits.

Another town

Keeley answered her cell with a worried look on her face when she saw it was her brother. "Jake, what is it?" Keeley asked with worry. "Nothing. It's all over. Mom, aunt Piper and aunt Phoebe are all aright." Jake answered his sister. Keeley squealed in the cell phone receiver. "Keeley, um, not so loud?" Jake asked trying to get his sister to calm down a tad but to no avail. "So, uncle Leo is home?" Keeley asked excitedly. "He will be returned to us shortly is what aunt Piper sad the angel destiny promised them." "Yes." Keeley shouted. Phoebe grabs the phone from Jake then. He lets her rather do that since his sister was ecstatic in the revelation that the war was over and her family was safe.

"We'll orb there and get you as soon as Paige finds out what she needs to know and we'll explain that when we see you." She tells her niece. Keeley smiles in the phone and gives Phil the thumbs up sign to let him know her mom was alright. He grinned at her. "Okay. I'll be at Phil's house. Mom knows where that is." "Alright." With that said they each hung up and sighed.

Malibu California

"You're telling me that Jason is alive? He thought I was dead and our children were dead all these years?" Paige asked in a shrieking voice that would make the Howling cards look like angels. Everyone in the room covered their ears and grimaced at the loudness. Paige realized it by their reactions and lowered her voice some. "What else do I need to know?"

Port Charles, New York

Monica sighed as she looked in the window of her son's hospital room. "Yes. And he needs you now. He's in the hospital. He was shot while in transportation back to Port Charles jail. He was framed and sent to prison for something he didn't do but now we've cleared his name and he can go free but while he was on his way back here the perpetrator of the crime decided to get revenge before killing himself so he shot Jason. Jerry Jacks shot Jason and Jason is unconscious fighting to live. He needs you and the kids here Paige. He needs to know that Alan lied and I let him lie to him."

Malibu, California

"We're on our way." Paige said softly into the phone.

Halloweentown

Aggie knew that things were about to be found out and it was about time. Finally the truth would be out. Finally her son would know the truth. Gwen would know that Jason was her brother. Jason would know he had powers he never knew existed.

What do you think? Please read and review. I would love suggestions.


	3. Chapter 2:  things to come

-1DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!

Chapter two

Things to come

Port Charles, New York

Everyone arrives at Port Charles General Hospital via orbing. They had stopped by and got Keeley and the Diffy's at Phil's house. Paige decides to hunt for Monica but Monica finds her first. "Paige, you got here quickly." Monica says in surprise. "I told you we were on our way, where is Jason?" Paige asks, getting right to the point.

Hogwarts world

Hermione and Harry are left alone to talk and catch up as sister and brother, finally. Ron and all the others have been informed and are happy for their friends. "You want me to call Jake for updates on mom and her battle?" Hermione asks Harry. "What do you mean by mom and her battle?" Harry asks in surprise. "Mom is a witch and a white lighter. She is also a charmed one. Our aunts,, Phoebe and Piper, are charmed ones with her. They are the power of three. They had a battle against a powerful set of warlocks called the triad and the rest mom can explain when we see her." Hermione explained. Harry nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, all Jake. I can't wait to meet my mother."

Hermione dials Jake's number on the cell phone she made magically appear. Finally, after what seems like forever, Jake answers. "Hello?" "Jake, It's me, Hermione."

Port Charles, New York

"Hermione, you're okay!" Jake exclaims in relief. "Yeah, I'm okay. How's mom and aunt Piper and aunt Phoebe?" "They're all safe and alive. The battle is over and Leo will be returned to us soon." Jake answered glad to be able to tell her good news and to hear good news from her. "Our battle is over too. Voldemort is dead." Hermione says in answer to his unspoken question. "Is it safe for us to orb where you are?" "Yeah but we're in Port Charles, New York at the Port Charles General Hospital." Jake answers uncertainly.

"Why are you there?" Hermione asks in worry. "It seems like there's been a whole lot of lies going on. Our father is alive and he thought we were all dead all these years. He's unconscious right now because he was shot two days ago." Jake answers hurriedly. "We'll be there soon." Hermione and Jake hang up the phones and Hermione prepares to be able to leave with Harry and she knows Ron would want to go and also Ginny.

Hogwarts world

"What is it, Hermione?" Harry asks with worry. "Our father is alive but he's hurt at the moment. He thought we were dead all those years ago. All of this has been lies spun by someone and I want to know who. Who started it?" She throws her hands up in aggravation.

Halloweentown

Aggie smiles as she continues to watch through the witches glass the events that continued to be spun. "Things are going beautifully." She says gleefully.

Port Charles, New York

Paige walks into Jason's hospital room with uncertainty and fearfulness with every step. She was afraid of seeing him like this. Afraid, because the way she remembers him he was so strong and brave and unstoppable and now he was lying in a bed with monitors hooked up to him fighting for his life. She walks towards his bed and to the seat that Emily vacated for her.

"I'll leave for a bit so you two can have time alone." "Wait, who are you and you don't have to." Paige rambled. "I'm Emily, his sister and yes I do. Talk to him, Paige. Give him reasons to live." Emily begged before she left the room. Paige sits down in the sit and takes Jason's hand. "Jason, it's me Paige. It's been a long long time since you've heard my voice. You're not dead and don't even think of dying on me. I can't handle life alone now that I know you're still here. The life we could have had we can still have so please wake up. I love you and I've always loved you. I need you and the kids need you."

Jason's mind

He hears a distant but familiar voice and knows he knows who it is but he can't believe that it's who he thinks it is. "Paige?" He smiles and fights even harder to wake up.

End of Jason's mind

Sorry for short chapter but it's late. Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 3: More things to come

-1DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!

Chapter three

More things to come

Port Charles, New York

Paige is sitting by Jason's bedside pleading with him to wake up. The others are outside in the hallways and lobby waiting to hear any sign of news that he was awake or that he knew she was there. Victor, Piper and Phoebe's dad, has brought their children per Piper and Phoebe's request. Hermione, Harry, Ron, the Weasley's and Ginny have all shown up as well.

Jason's mind

"Why can't I wake up and find out if it's Paige or not?" Jason demanded to the silence that was beginning to be torture to him. His dad hasn't come back and he has been completely alone with no answers but a lot of questions in his mind. Suddenly another voice came from the shadows of his mind. "You have to want to wake up. You have to make yourself believe that Paige and your children are alive and are waiting for you to wake up and be with them." "Who are you?" Jason asks incredulity. The voice comes out of the shadows and Jason realizes with a start that it's Stone Cates. He died of AIDS before Jason had, had the accident that claimed his memory.

"Stone?" Jason asks with a start. "Yes, Jason, it's me." Stone answers with a smile. "I'm in your memory and I am here because you are wanting answers." Jason ponders that statement for a moment as he tries to figure out what to say or ask. Finally, he knew what to ask and how to ask it. "How do I make myself believe it and wake up? I know that it's Paige's voice so what is the problem?" "The problem is that you are still skeptical that it is her. With all the years where you believed your reason for living was dead, you're afraid to believe that Alan lied to you even though you have forgiven him." Stone answered matter-of-factly.

Jason, with a lightening of realization, realized that he was right. He was afraid. He didn't know his children and they didn't know him. He was deprived of raising all of them. And Elizabeth was trying to deprive him of knowing Jake as his son. He would wake up, somehow. Stone grinned, knowing that Jason was now determined to win the battle to live. He knew his work was done. He began to evaporate back to Jason's memory. "Stone?" Jason asked in a small voice as he vanished but it did no good. Stone was gone.

End of Jason's mind

Back in Jason's hospital room, Hermione has been allowed in to see her dad. She stands on the other side of the bed and looks down at him with a ominous look upon her beautiful face. Seeing him like this scared her. Her only memory of him was where he was swinging her and she hated knowing that her second memory now would be of him lying helpless in this hospital bed. She takes his other hand and holds it tightly and lovingly against her chest.

"Daddy?" Hermione asks in a small voice. "Please, come back. I have dreamed of this for so long, to have you back in my life. It has been my greatest dream. I didn't imagine seeing you like this though. I imagined that you would come home and be riding a white horse and you would stay and protect us. I was five when I dreamed that first, okay." She tells him grinning. Paige tries not to laugh. She remembered when her daughter was disappointed as she blew out her birthday candles and there was no Jason. Her father hadn't come home. Her father was still in Heaven.

Outside Jason's hospital room

Everyone had introduced themselves and the kids were getting settled on the couches that were conjured up for them to sit on in the lobby. Ron watched Hermione sitting by her father's bed through the window. "Mom, how can I help her?" Mrs. Weasley looked at her son with adoration and full of pride upon her face. "Just be there for her, Ron. That's all you can do for Hermione." She answered him and ruffled his hair. "Mom." Ron protested laughing. Harry and Ginny laughs when they saw that sight before them.

"Dad, Jake's going through a lot." Miley says as she turns to her father with tears shining in her eyes. "Lies have been told to him all of his life. I have to tell him that I am Hannah Montana." "We're behind you, bud. He told you his deepest secret and if the world knew his mom was a witch and a white lighter than the world would be demanding his and his family's blood." Robby Rae informed his daughter. Miley nodded her head in anticipation as she anticipates Jake's reaction to her secret.

"Miley, he'll be okay especially because all he wants is total acceptance of who and what he is and he wants total truth." Lily says to her friend as she puts her arms around her. They hug and jump apart as Jake comes up to them. "Hey, guys, still no news on my dad." Miley hugs him and holds him tight. He revels in her hug and knows she is there for him and will always be there for him. He doesn't know how he knows it but he does.

"Jake, there's something I have to tell you." Miley says as she breaks away from him. "What?" Jake asks confused and worried that she was going to tell him she didn't like him as much as he thought she did. Miley realized with a start what he was worried about. "Jake, don't worry, I love you. That will never change even if you decide you can't forgive when I tell you this." "Miley, what is it? Just tell me." Jake implored her.

"Here goes." Miley went into the bathroom and came out as Hannah Montana. Jake stood there with a shocked look upon his face as he tries to figure out what was going on. "Hannah, where's Miley and what are you doing here?" He asks all in one breath. Hannah looked at her dad and Lily and Oliver like now what. Before she can change her mind she takes off her wig and reveals her long dark brown hair and she takes off the long coat she had on to reveal she still had on her clothes he just saw her in as Miley.

"Wha?" Jake began. "I'm Hannah Montana." Miley informs him. He just stares at her with a staggered look upon his face. In what seemed like forever he stammered, "w-what?" "I am Hannah Montana." Miley confounds again. Robby Rae and Jackson decided to jump in and help her. "She's telling the truth, son." Robby Rae said. Miley decides to sing a song for him to prove it.

Uh oh, there you go again talkin' cinematic

Yeah you, you're charming, got everybody star struck

I know, how you always seem to go

For the obvious

Instead of me

But get a ticket and you'll see

If we were a movie

You'd be the right guy

And I'd be the best friend

That you'd fall in love with in the end

We'd be laughing

Watching the sunset

Fade to black

Show the names

Play the happy song

She finished singing the song and waits for him to respond in some way other than staring with a blank look upon his handsome face. Piper and Phoebe and all the others all heard what was going on and knew they would keep Miley's secret.

"Wow, that was beautiful and Jake has someone like I do that will never stray and not accept who he is. That's what I have with you, Phil." Keeley said to him with a huge smile. Phil smiles back and hugs her. Just then someone who looks like Keeley but different shows up. "What's going on and if dad is alive how is he?" Keeley turns around with a smile. "Phaedra. Dad is still the same. Mom is in there with him and it is him, there is no doubt about that. There was just a whole lot of lies spun that caused havoc on a whole bunch of people's lives mainly ours." Keeley answered her big sister and hugs her.

What do you think? Please read and review and again I would love any suggestions you might have.


	5. Chapter 4:  Life in Jason's mind and out

-1Chapter four

Life in Jason's mind and out

Jason's mind

Jason hears Hermione's pleas and wants to respond but something is still holding him back. He was getting really frustrated at this nonstop wall that was forcing him to just lie back and be a vegetable. He saw something forming in front of him and he wondered if it was just a memory or another spirit coming to see him.

It formed slowly in front of him and finally he was able to see who it was. "Lilly?" Jason asks with shock. "Why are you here?" He asks bluntly. Realizing he sounded angry at her so he apologizes to the spirit. "I'm sorry but I still want to know why you are here." Lilly smiles gently at Jason. "It's okay. I'm here to because you keep wanting answers. Jason, you were very kind to me when I was alive and you are a dear friend so I am here for you now." Jason smiles at that statement.

"So are you here to help me understand what is going on?" He asks nervously. Lilly smiled. "Yes, I'm going to try and help you understand." Jason sits down on the floor with his arms around his knees and waits. Lilly sits down beside him and puts an arm around him to console him as she tells him what happened. "Jason, you're in the hospital. You were shot by Jerry Jacks. Jerry Jacks framed you and then decided when you were released and your name is cleared because Sonny and Jax told the truth, that he would finish you off and then kill himself. He is dead but you are not. You are unconscious but you have a whole lot of people awaiting for you to wake up and rejoin them."

Jason listens with shaking shoulders as he comprehends the information that was being laid out before him. After a few moments, he regained his composure and stood up with Lilly helping him and supporting him. "How is Jerry Jacks involved?" "Jerry Jacks is Mr. Craig." Lilly told him and kept an arm around him to keep him from falling. "What?" Jason yells. Jerry Jacks is the bastard that shot my father and killed him? He shot me? I'm in a coma because of him? He almost killed Robin and Elizabeth and my son!!" Finally the rambling yelling was through and Jason looked at Lilly through narrowed eyes and knew that without a doubt he would survive somehow, someway. He would find a way out of his own mind and back with his family and friends.

Lilly smiled and knew that the old Jason, the one who would never let anything come between him and his family, was back. "Jason, there is something that I have to tell you before I leave." "What is it?" Jason asks with worry that something else was about to be revealed to him that would send him through the wringer. "Please tell Sonny that the love of his life is alive and awaiting for him to find her." Jason looks at her confused. "Who? You?" Lilly laughs and the laugh is a cross between bitterness and joy.

"No, not me, Brenda." She answers him. "Brenda is alive? Where is she?" Jason asks. "She is in a tunnel that was built by Jerry Jacks. She was going to be his last resource to destroy you and Sonny but the love of everyone wanting to clear your name stopped his malicious plan. The tunnel is in the catacombs. People doesn't realize that the catacombs are still there, that was his hope. She needs Sonny to find her now and you are her only hope at him getting this information." She hugs Jason then. "Fight, Jason. Fight to live and come back." She disappeared before he could stop her.

Jason kept that in his mind so he wouldn't forget it when he did wake up. He knew Sonny would be stunned beyond words about this new information. Just then a new form began to materialize in front of him. Jason watched in wonder as he anticipated who it would be. After a few moments the form cleared up and Jason's eyes tears up as he saw who it was.

"Grandmother?" Jason asks in a small soft voice. Lila Quartermaine smiles at her favorite grandson as she walks toward him. Jason realizes in a start that she wasn't in her wheelchair but walking. Lila wraps him in her arms and holds him. He cries like a little boy and allows her to comfort him because that's what he needed at the moment. Lila Quartermaine and Emily were the only ones who didn't disown him or get mad at him because he was Jason Morgan now and not Jason Quartermaine and now she was gone. Now all he had left was Emily. "Jason, my grandson. It is not your time to join me yet. You have to live. There is so much left for you to do. " She speaks to him with love.

Back in Jason's hospital room

Paige is trying to figure out how to reach out to him but nothing is working. Phoebe and Piper are in the room with her. "Piper, is there a spell I can say where I can enter his mind where he is trapped and help pull him out and back here with us?" Piper shakes her head in a regrettably sounding no. "No, Paige, there is not. He has to choose and want to live." "He has to know I'm alive. He has to!" Paige shouted.

Back in Jason's mind

He hears Paige's shout and wants to answer but still can't. "Grandmother, why can't I answer her?" Lila smiles. "Follow your heart and it will lead you to her. Know that I am always with you, Jason. Anytime you need me all you have to do is call for me and I am here." With that said she disappeared. "Grandmother? Wait! I'm not done!" "The answer is in your heart!" Her voice sounded but she was gone.

Just then another set of lights appeared before Jason. These were blue and white swirl lights though. They weren't like all the others he's seen. He takes a tentative step backwards from the lights, in case they are evil. The lights stopped swirling and a figure steps out. It's a man that he has never seen before. "Who are you?" Jason asks. "I am Leo. I am here to help you find your way back to Paige and I can find my way back to Piper."

Halloweentown

Aggie watched through the witches glass glad that her spell had helped Leo get to Jason in his mind. She wanted her son awake and she hoped he would be accepting her has his mother when he was told the news.

Outside Jason's room

"You're Hannah Montana?" Jake asks with shock apparent on his face. "Yes, I am. That song is for you. It always has been and it always will be. Dad and I wrote that song, he helped me. I had you in mind as I wrote it, Jake. It was when I was trying hard to keep up the façade that I hated you when I didn't." Miley answered. Jake sits down on the couch before his legs buckled underneath him and he fell on the floor.


	6. Chapter 5:  Life in Jason's mind and out

-1DISCLAIMER

I OWN NOTHING!!!

Chapter five

Life in Jason's mind and out part two

Jason mind

Jason looked at the man who called himself Leo with curiosity. He was also very cautious just incase this was a trick. Leo sensed his reserved manor and expected it.

Back in Jason's room

Paige fell asleep by Jason's bed, using his chest as a pillow.

Jason's mind

The next thing Paige new she was somewhere else other than Jason's hospital room. She didn't know her witch and white lighter powers combined were powerful and strong enough to allow her to see Jason in his own mind. Paige looked around what appeared to be a room with mistrust, unsure of where she was. Finally she saw Jason sitting on the floor and Leo standing beside him. She rushes over to them.

"Jason, Leo!" Paige yells as she nears them. Leo looks up and grins at Paige. He knew sooner or later her love for Jason would allow her powers to combine and take her to him. Jason looks up and sees Paige standing before him. All the color in his face fades out as he realizes that Alan really did lie to him all of his life, that Paige and his children were alive. Paige knelt down beside Jason and wraps him in her arms tightly. It took a few moments but he finally returned her gesture by grasping her tightly in his arms, unwilling to let go.

They stayed like that for a few moments, savoring in each other's touch. It was a sensation that they have missed for what seemed like centuries. Leo watched them from a distance wishing he had Piper in his arms. Finally, Jason felt confident enough to let Paige loose but he kept her at arm's distance. "You're here." Jason said softly as tears filled his eyes. "I'm here and I'm not leaving until you say you believe." Jason remembers Lila's words before Paige and Leo got there. "The answer is in your heart." Her voice had sounded when she left his mind.

Finally, he knew what his grandmother was referring to. He knew Paige was alive and that Harry, Hermione, Phaedra, Keeley, and Lesley Jake were also alive. He knew he had to wake up. He had to be with them. Before he could stop them, Leo and Paige dissolved before his eyes and then they were gone. Jason couldn't stop the tears from streaming down his face. "Paige!! Come back!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

End of Jason's mind

Paige wakes up with a start with Phoebe and Piper standing before her worried. She looks over at Jason, only to find him still unconscious. She grips his hand and implores him to wake up. "Jason, please hear me. Please wake up. My powers only let me come back because you were supposed to wake up. Please don't let us down. Please come back to us."

Back outside of Jason's room

Miley sits down beside Jake, worried about him. "You okay? On the bright side, you're taking this better than Oliver did. He fainted." "Hey, I was weak from hunger, okay." Oliver said in defense. Miley and Lily busts out laughing. Phoebe comes out then. "Harry, Hermione, Phaedra, Keeley and Jake will you all please come into Jason's room? We think if he heard all of your voices it will give him even more incentive to wake up."

In Jason's room

All the kids piled in behind Phoebe. Jake was walking on semi-steady legs since he was still dealing with the news that Miley had dumped on him. They all stopped in a straight line when they got to their father's room. The only one who had seen him was Hermione. Harry made himself look at his father's still form on the bed. He saw a man that was brave and kind and he also saw that he looked like him in a way. Those green eyes he has, his father has or so he's been told by his grandmother, Monica. He smiles at that thought.

Hermione watched her father's still form as well with a silent speculation. It was her way of dealing with the idea that he may not wake up. It was an idea that had crossed her mind but she refused to be the one to sound it out to everyone. Phaedra watched her father with mixed emotions on her face. With her being only two years old when he was taken from her she had no memories of him. How she wanted memories of him so how she longed for him to open the green eyes of his so she could see for herself what color his eyes were.

Keeley looked at her father's still form next with hopeful envisions of the future that he would be in their lives and be their father, that they so were denied for so many years. Tears fell down her eyes and landed on her father's hand. She had walked towards him more so than anyone else did. Jake was the last one to make himself look at the man lying so still. He knew that the man was his father and he wanted him to wake up. "Wake up, daddy!" Jake cried out. Miley and everyone heard Jake's cry outside and looked at each other with concern for Jake and the others.

Just then, inside Jason's room, swirling lights filled the room and a man that everyone was waiting for was returned. Piper looked up and saw Leo. She ran to Leo and hugged him tightly. He returned her hug with passion and love. The angel of destiny was with him. "He has anther chance with his family and he has his white lighter powers back." With that said, she disappeared. Paige grinned at the astonishing revelation that now Leo was back so it was only a matter of time for Jason to wake up.

Jason's mind

Jason heard what was going on. He heard the angel bring Leo back. He heard his son's unbearable cry for him to come back. He knew he had to come back so he followed his heart like his grandmother told him to.

End of Jason's mind

In Jason's hospital room, Robin and Elizabeth walked in to examine Jason but decided to wait a few moments so everyone could have a little more time. With effort, that no one seemed to notice but Harry, Jason opened his eyes.

What you think? Who do you think is going to be the first to voice seeing the miracle of Jason opening his eyes? How do you think Sonny is going to react to the news that Jason is supposed to tell him? I would love suggestions. Please read and review


	7. Chapter 6: Stunning Revelations

-1Chapter six

Disclaimer: Again, I OWN NOTHING!!

Note: Phoebe is with Coop, the love God that came to the charmed characters cast back in the last season. The children she has are with him.

Another note: Phaedra is played by AJ of Ally and AJ since Ally is on Phil of the Future.

Stunning Revelation

Harry smiles at his father and Jason, with effort, smiles back. Paige turns towards Jason just then to discover that he is awake. She beams at him with looks of adoration and love upon her face. "He's awake!" Paige screams out joyously. Robin and Elizabeth rushed towards Jason to check him out and take his vitals. They do all that to determine he doesn't need to oxygen mask anymore so they remove it. Now Jason can talk when he feels up to it.

"Jason?" Paige asked tentatively. "Paige." Jason whispered in a cracked throaty voice due to being unconscious for nearly a weak and also due to having the oxygen tube stuck in his mouth for that long. She leans down and hugs him gently, trying not to hurt him. He grins at her when she pulls back. Slowly he looks around the room and discovers the kids standing against the wall on the other side of the bed. "Harry?" Jason whispers. Harry stands forward so Jason can see him. "I'm here dad." He grins at the sound of being able to call someone dad at last.

Halloweentown

Aggie sighed in relief that Jason was finally awake. It won't be long now before he finds out she is his mother, biologically.

Port Charles, New York

Jason takes it slowly as he tries to remember everything that he was supposed to remember. "Sonny?" He asks. Piper goes out and gets him for him. She pokes her head outside of Jason's room and says, "Is there anyone by the name of Sonny here?" Sonny steps forward. "I'm Sonny." "He's asking for you." Sonny immediately breathes easier since that means that Jason was awake and alright for the time being.

Sonny walks into the room and was glad to see his assumption was right. Jason was awake and talking. "Sonny, Brenda." Jason says and stops to catch his breath. "What?" Sonny asks confused. "Brenda is alive. Lilly came to me and told me to tell you that she was being held in a tunnel that let to the catacombs. It was Jerry's upper card on us." Sonny looked like someone had sucker punched him. After what seemed like ages Sonny finally came to his senses. "How do I get to this tunnel?" Jason looked at Paige with imploring eyes as if silently begging her to help Sonny.

"Sonny, we'll help you find her." Piper says matter-of-factly since she knew what it was like to have the one she loved taken and held and she had to find him to get him back. "Thanks." Sonny whispered as he was still mentally reeling from the mind blowing news. His mind flashed with memories of Brenda going from the time they first met to when they fell in love and finally to where he broke her heart.

Jake made his way to his dad's side. He couldn't take it anymore. "Dad." Jake said looking at him with amazement on his face. Jason smiled back. "Lesley Jake." Jake threw himself in his father's arms. Jason groaned but didn't stop him and didn't let anyone pull him back. He hugged his son closely towards his chest. The next thing he knew they were all pulling him in a group hug. "Daddy, I've missed so much." Phaedra said with tears shining n her blue eyes. Jason tears up at hearing that. "I've dreamed of knowing you my whole life." Keeley adds. "So have I." Harry adds. Paige smiles at the scene before her.

What do you think? Please read and review.


	8. Chapter 7: Explanations part one

-1Chapter 7

Explanations are required part one

Note: for the letter from Prue refer to chapter one

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!

Port Charles, New York

Finally all the excitement have drawn to a close a bit. Jason was pronounced that he was definitely on the mend. Paige knew that it was time to explain things to the kids and then to Jason as much as she could. Jason knew it was time to explain things to the kids and to Paige as much as he could. Knowing that Jason was asleep, Paige elects to leave the room and let Hermione stay in the room with the other kids. She looks at Harry and smiles. "Harry, would you come outside and I'll explain everything to you, or at least as much as I can?" Harry nods in agreement unable to trust his voice.

They walked outside and sat down on an empty small couch which was hard to believe, it being empty, since the room was crowded with people. Everyone from Hogwarts had arrived to support Harry and Hermione and Ron. Everyone from Hogwarts arrived also because the battle was over and they wanted to make sure their hero was safe and happy. Professor McGonndal knew that this would be an emotional tumultuous time for Harry so she made point them all to be there. They turned towards Harry and Paige but they kept themselves silent and vigil.

Paige spoke first. "I know you have questions." Harry smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah." He said in small voice. "How come I was never told that you and Jason are my parents? Why was I placed in the Potter's home? How come Voldemort found me there if I was supposed to be safe? How come Alan Quartermaine didn't want us around our father?" The questions spilled out of Harry's mouth before he could stop himself. Paige smiled. She had known that those questions would come sooner or later.

She decided it was time he knew the whole truth. "Harry, when you were born, Dumbledore said that Voldemort may think you would be the one who could bring him down. I reluctantly agreed, after I thought Jason was dead, to allow him to take you to the Potter's and Hermione to the Grangers. You and Hermione were given memory spells to erase any memories you had of us. Now they should be lifted though since Voldemort is gone and Jason is alive. I thought I was doing the right thing and keeping you safe. I didn't know that Voldemort would find you again. I did the best I could to get along and keep the others safe once I discovered that the plan had backfired and you were found by Voldemort. I place Keeley with my mom's, adoptive mother, sister. I placed Phaedra with my mom's other sister. I also let her raise Jake. Then I began working in the social work business trying to help kids have good homes. That's how I found out that you were placed with the Dursley's and I was appalled because I knew how stupid they were and how they…" Her voice trailed off. "How they may not want me?" Harry finished her thought for her.

"So my thoughts were right?" Paige asked hoping she had been wrong. The look on Harry's face told her that, unfortunately she was right. He had not had a very good childhood. Paige's eyes filled with tears at that knowledge. She hated herself for allowing Dumbledore to take him to them. She had allowed it because she allowed him to take him to the Potters. Harry must have sensed her berating herself. "Mom, it's okay. You couldn't have known." Paige's heart stopped when she heard him say that. She thought she heard him call her mom. "Did did I just just hear hear you say erm call me Mom?" She managed to ask.

Harry smiled with tears filling his own eyes. "You heard me right, mom." Paige smiled joyously. Hermione and Ron smiled from a distance. They had stepped outside so they could hear what was being said. "To answer the question I know you want answered, I found out because Dumbledore told me when I thought I had died in the battle with Voldemort. I went there expecting to die and according to Dumbledore, that's what saved me. I escaped my body briefly and had the choice of I wanted to return to living or not. I opted to return especially when Dumbledore told me that both my parents, my biological parents, were alive. He then explained things to me, just like you did about why I was put with the Potters and then why I was put with the Dursley's. He said the reason I was put with the Dursley's was because since mom died, um, I'm sorry I still call her mom, for me and Petunia is Lily's sister so that meant I had a protective charm on me as long as I stayed with my mother's blood. I hated being at the Dursley's as much as they hated having me there. They refused to treat me like they treated Dudley. I had to live under the staircase until I got to big for it. I never knew what birthdays or Christmas was like until I met Hermione and Ron and the Weasley's." He turned and smiled at Mrs. Weasley who dabbed her eyes and smiled back at him.

Paige smiled gratefully at Mrs. Weasley when she heard that. At least he knew love and that was what had helped him survive the battle with Voldemort. Harry trudged on with what he was going to say. "My memories of you and dad are back." They smiled at each other and sat there in silence for a moment. They Harry reached out towards Paige and wrapped her in his arms. Paige returned the hug and kept him close to her heart. Everyone around them smiled as they witnessed the touching reunion between mother and son.

Miley turned towards her dad with eyes tearing up and hugs him. "Daddy, I love you." Robby's eyes tears up when she says that. He smiles at her. "Bub, I love you to." Jackson, Lily, and Oliver smiles. Miley knew she would have to be there for Jake when he was ready for her. She knew he was the one and she believed that he felt the same way about her.

What do you think? Any suggestions or comments, I would love to hear them. Also if there are any questions about anything please ask me and I will do my bet to help clear them up. Part two of explanations will come soon, I promise.


	9. Chapter 8:  Sonny's Quest

-1Chapter eight

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!

Sonny's quest

Port Charles

Piper and Sonny are searching through the tunnels with Phoebe for Brenda. Finally they come to what Jason has described. They finally found the catacombs. Piper says a simple spell for light to envelop the place and smiles when it happens. She grins at the look of shock Sonny gives her as it does. The look of shock turns into desperation as he sees the figure huddled in a corner rocking herself as she holds her knees tightly against her chest. Sonny begins towards her but Piper stops him. "Wait, we have to make sure that there are no booby traps." Reluctantly Sonny agrees.

Piper and Phoebe check the place with their powers and finally determines that there are no booby traps. Jerry must have known for sure that no one would discover his captive here. Piper looks at Sonny and nods her head. "Go on. It's safe." Sonny needs know other encouragement. He runs to Brenda, whom he hopes is Brenda anyway. As he gets closer he discovers that she's crying and his heart just breaks.

"Brenda?" Sonny says quietly. Unsure what or who is standing before her she slowly raises her head. Seeing who it is, she shakes her head. "You're an illusion, a dream, not real." Sonny kneels down before her and takes her in his arms. "Does the illusion of me do this when you see him? Can you feel him like you feel me near you?" Brenda thinks about it for a moment and realizes he's right. She " looks up at him with a tear stained face. "You're really here?" Then she goes back to her old self when she sees him smile in answer. She hits his arm, hard. "Ow!" Sonny exclaims in surprise. "What took you so long? You and Jason don't normally take this long to find me." She yells.

Sonny tries to not do it but he can't help it. He begins to laugh which annoys Brenda more. "It's not funny. Do you know how long I've been here? Months! That's how long." She points to her home made calendar she had drawn in the sand marking off days as they go by. Sonny's heart lurched when he saw that. He had thought she was in Paris, at least that was what Robin had said when she came back to Port Charles.

He pulls Brenda to her feet. "We're getting you out of here." He proclaims without a doubt in his mind. "But, what about Jerry?" Brenda asks in fear that he might be lurking in Port Charles waiting to recapture her. "He's dead." Piper said, hoping that Brenda would believe her and not question it. "What?" "He's dead. He shot Jason and then shot himself which ended in fatality." Piper answered. Brenda's eyes grew wide when she heard that. Sonny immediately knew she thought that meant Jason was dead too. "No, Jason's not dead, no." Brenda began moaning. He can't be." "He's not." Sonny answered. Piper and Phoebe confirmed it. "He's alive and we're taking you to where he is which is in the hospital." Sonny decreed.

They got Brenda to the hospital and had her checked in so she could be examined. Sonny stayed with her. Piper and Phoebe started towards Paige and Harry but stopped when they saw them enveloped in a mother and son hug. They didn't want to disturb that so they went around them to get to Coop and Leo and the kids.

Halloweentown

Aggie was waiting for the right time to appear. She knew it would be soon. Soon her son would know the entire truth in regards to whom his mother is, not was, as he was told. Marnie came into her grandmother's room and saw her watching Jason's world again. "Grandma, when are you going to appear and tell him the truth?" Aggie smiled at her. "Soon, dear, soon. Soon you will meet your uncle. Your mother will meet her brother. Soon you, Sophie and Dillon will all meet Jason." Marnie smiles at her grandmother

Port Charles

At the hospital Spinellie was trying to get information on someone he kept referring to as Stone Cold but no one was listening to him or giving him the time of day. "Look, I know Stone Cold is here. I just want to know how he is." Elizabeth hears him and walks over to him. "Jason is fine. He just woke up." "Ahh the princess in dire finally lets the Jackal have information he so craves." Elizabeth tries her best not laugh.

What do you think? That is my attempt of Spinellie language. I know I probably misspelled that. Part two of explanations are required are coming soon, I promise. But I had to go ahead and have Brenda and Sonny reunited.


	10. Chapter 9: Explanations part two

-1Chapter nine

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!

Explanations are required part two

Port Charles

Harry felt a little better after talking to Paige, his mother. He felt a warm feeling at being able to finally call someone his mom and dad. He still had to hear answers for Jason, his father, though. Paige understood. She told him to talk to Jason as well. Harry peaked inside the room to see if he was awake. Jason chuckled when he saw Harry peaking in the room. "Come on in, son. I've been wondering when you'd want to talk." Jason said with a smile, tired, but a smile nonetheless.

At the nurses' station Elizabeth is dealing with Spinellie. "Jason will be fine. Only immediate family members are allowed to see him right now." "Then who is that that just entered Stone Cold's room because I can be sure that Stone Cold doesn't know him." "Are you sure about that, Spinellie?" Elizabeth asked gently. Spinellie looks unsure and the look on his face is the answer Elizabeth was looking for. Then she saw an odd look across Spinellie's face when he sees Sonny, Phoebe, and Piper bringing in what she knew was Brenda. "You okay?" Numbly Spinellie nods unable to look at her or even talk. "Well I'm going to see what I can do for Brenda since they've just rescued her from where Mr. Craig whom we now know is Jerry Jacks have held her hostage all this time." That processed in Spinellie's mind a bit as Elizabeth went over to Sonny and Brenda. He made a mental note to sneak into Brenda's room later without detection. He was the Jackal after all. He could do it.

Back in Jason's hospital room he and Harry are sitting there in silence. Finally, Harry decided to break the silence. "You and mom raised me together while you were together, right?" Jason stifled a chuckle. "Yes, every time I was with her and you guys I was the happiest of my life. I dreaded going back to the Quartermaine's. I never felt like I belonged there." Harry smiled at that. He knew what he was talking about. "Mom said that Dumbledore didn't approach her about placing me with the Potter's until after she got the letter stating you were dead by a car crash from your father. What are your thoughts on that?" Harry managed to ask.

"My thoughts are that if I had known when I woke up from my coma then, who I was, I would have traced down where your mother was, memory spells or no memory spells. In other words, I would have found you all, and that means all of my children, including you." Jason stated his eyes fixed on Harry's eyes.

Halloweentown

"Why is this Spinellie so determined to see Uncle Jason?" Marnie asked in confusion. "That is a very good question." Aggie said. It was one she wanted an answer to as well. It appears she didn't know everything about her son and she wanted to fix that but in time she would know why this kid wanted to see her son.

Port Charles

Keeley and Phil walk into the hospital. They had spent the night at her dad's penthouse. That sounded so funny but that's what it is. And they had to throw Sam out when she came barging in shouting untrue things about Jason, her ex fiancé whom she claims betrayed her. Keeley knew she would have to warn her father about that regardless of Phaedra saying they better not. They peaked in the room to discover that Harry was talking to Jason so they decided to wait before they went to see him. They walked over to the couch in the lobby and sat down.

Jason's room

"I believe you, daddy." Harry said in a child-like voice that made Jason's heart lurch with sadness and anger all he had missed of Harry's life. Tears filled Jason's eyes but they were tears of love for Harry and all of his children and Paige. He reached a hand out to Harry and he took it. Jason squeezed Harry's hand lovingly. "When did you know that mom was alive?" Harry whispered.

"When I was in the coma this time." Jason answered in dead seriousness. Harry's mouth dropped open at the realization that his father never knew until now but how did he find out now, that was the question filtering in his mind at that moment. "How?" Harry managed to ask in stunned silence. "When I was in the coma, I had several people come to me and see me. These were people that had died earlier on. My father was the first to come see me, begging me to fight. He told me what he had done and how he regrets it since it had began our estrangement of being father and son." Jason began explaining.

Harry kept quiet so his father to gather his thoughts together and say whatever it was that he needed to say. "I was told of Paige's and all of your deaths before I had the accident. I got in the car to stop AJ from driving because he was drunk. I also felt I had nothing to live for anymore and I thought it would lead me to you guys if I did die." Jason gives a sarcasm chuckle at that thought because it sounded so idiotic when said aloud. "When I woke up from the hospital, I remembered nothing so in a sense Jason Quartermaine had died. I became Jason Morgan. I took my middle name and it was also my grandmother's maiden name before she married Edward Quartermaine." He took a deep breath to calm himself before he continued. Slowly he let the breath out.

"I created a new identity for myself since I had no memories of the family I left behind. I became friends with Sonny and became his body guard, enforcer as some call me." Jason grins at that. Harry grins too but is unsure what the joke is. He decides he'll ask later.

Halloweentown

"Yeah, what is an enforcer?" Sophie asks knowing that no one wanted to answer. She knew what it was even though she was only thirteen. She grins waiting to see if anyone is going to answer her odd and idiotic question since she knows they know she knows what an enforcer is. "Sophie, you know what an enforcer is." Marnie stated. "Yeah I know what the technical definition of an enforcer is but does that mean that Jason, our uncle, is bad?" Sophie rephrased her question. Aggie considered her words carefully. Gwen opted to let her mother answer Sophie's question. "Sophie, honey, I do not believe that it means Jason is not bad not matter what cops say since they had him in jail for doing nothing but saving a child, a child whom is his even though only him and Elizabeth knows that."

Port Charles

Jason's room

Harry is glad he and Jason have talked a bit. He knows, however, that it will take more than a day to know everything about his parents. But at least he knows that he was not just up and given up because he was not wanted. He knows he was loved and had it not been for Voldemort choosing him he would have been at least raised with his mother and Hermione and his other sisters and brother. He still didn't understand why Voldemort chose him but one day he will find out the truth, somehow. At least he knew why his parents kept their marriage a secret from the world other than his mother's adoptive parents. The Quartermaine's didn't think his mother nor them were good enough to be a part of their family. That thought made his blood boil. He looks down at his father and discovers that Jason is asleep. He grins at that and pulls the cover up so he doesn't get cold.

Brenda's room

Spinellie sneaks in thanking the heavens that the other one has left for a bit. He was wondering when that would happen or if it would happen. Brenda wakes up and sees him and is glad to see him since she knows who he is. "At least now I know why you never called me back, mom. We have got to work out a better help signal." Spinellie said at an attempt to get her to smile. It worked. Brenda gave him a small smile in return. "I'm glad you are safe, son. Does Jason know?" Spinellie shook his head earnestly. "No, he doesn't'. I promised myself to not tell him until you were here." Sonny head the whole thing from the doorway and wondered how Spinellie could be Brenda's son. He makes a mental note to ask her about it.

What do you think of the surprise twist I decided to throw in? Sorry I didn't put that in the prologue chapter that includes the family trees but some things have to be surprises. J I would love suggestions. What do you think Jason doesn't know yet? What do you think is his connection to Brenda and Spinellie? Any ideas? I would love to hear them. Oh and the chapter where Jason and Paige talks is coming soon I promise.


	11. Chapter 10:  Brenda's song

-1Chapter ten

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!!

Brenda's song

Brenda's room

Brenda is asleep when Sonny comes back in the room. He watches her sleep with worry and love upon his face. After what seemed like ages, she wakes up to see Sonny sitting by her bedside. "Hey." She said quietly. She notices that Sonny wants to ask her something but is not sure how to since he keeps fidgeting in his chair. "Sonny what do you want to know?" She asks him right away. Sonny looks at her dumbfounded that she had sensed something was on his mind. He starts laughing which loosens him up some, which makes Brenda smile.

Taking a deep breath and then slowly letting it out Sonny begins. "I want to know why Spinellie was in your room earlier and why he called you mom." Brenda didn't look shocked when he said that. She knew sooner or later he would discover her secret. "Spinellie is my son with Jason." Brenda stated simply noting the blank shock that had briefly crossed over Sonny's face before he maintained the poker face he was good at.

Brenda plunged on ahead with her story before Sonny could possibly think of anything to say about what she had just said to him. "It happened when Jason and I were briefly married. During that time we gave into temptation and had a one night stand which resulted in Spinellie. I never told Jason because I knew he didn't love me like that I don't love him like that. You're the one I love, Sonny, always has been and always will be. Um, anyway, Jason doesn't know that Spinellie is son. Spinellie didn't know I was captured by Craig whom is really Jax's brother Jerry. I was shocked to discover that. Spinellie and I were living in Paris for so long in peace that when Robin returned here from Paris then everything when straight to hell. I sent Spinellie to Port Charles because I sensed that something was about to happen. I was right. Soon after I sent him to Port Charles, I was captured by Craig and taken to the catacombs and kept there while he maintained havoc in my hometown." Brenda finished taking a breath and slowly letting it out.

Sonny let all of that information digest in his mind for a few moments before he spoke. Finally he knew what to say. "Were you going to tell me when you and I were going to get married after you and Jason got it annulled?" Brenda managed a small smile. "Yes, I was but you left me at the alter in the rain again. Jason was there again for me but this time as a friend and nothing else, that I swear." She grinned at him hoping for a smile. He smiled back. Spinellie was at the door listening. He sighed in relief and felt like a great bit of pressure was released from him. Now the Jackal can tend to his own life. He grins.

Jason's room

Hermione is sitting by her father's bed watching him sleep. She made everyone else go home and get some rest, including her mother. She told them she would rest the next day. She needed time with him now. Just like she knew that her other sisters and brother would want time with him too.

Jason stirred and opened his eyes a fraction to discover that his eldest daughter was sitting by his bedside. Hermione smiled at him when she realized that he was sort of awake. Jason opened his eyes the rest of the way and smiled tiredly back at her.

"Daddy, there are things I want to say but I just want you to listen and not speak. Okay?" Jason nodded his head confused but decided to let her say whatever was on her mind. "When the Grangers told me the truth of who I was I wanted nothing more then to find you and mom. Then I got to Hogwarts and became best friends with Harry and Ron. I had had no clue that he was my twin. That part the Grangers either didn't know or just didn't tell me. I know now why that was kept so secret. Voldemort would have used me as a deadly bait to lure Harry in his grasp so he could kill him and then kill anyone he wanted to that was against him. I guess what I want to say is that even though you didn't get to see me grow up you were always with me. I had this picture of you and mom with me forever." She holds up an old picture of him and Paige. Jason smiles when he sees his long hair back then. He laughs and then groans. "You okay?" Hermione asks worried. "Yeah, it just kind of hurts to laugh." He grins. Hermione smiles. She leans over and hugs him gently trying not to hurt him. Jason returns the hug grateful for the chance to be her father again.

Halloweentown

Aggie smiles tenderly when she saw that scene before her. Jason's children were a lot like him. They were kind and sweet and you didn't want to mess with them or their family. Just then a ghost appeared before Aggie startling her. It was Alan Quartermaine's ghost. She steps back immediately. Marnie, Ethan, Gwen, Sophie, and Dillon all step back as well. Ethan is Marnie's boyfriend. His name is Ethan Dalloway. "What do you want and why are you here?" Aggie asked with bitterness all in her voice. Alan's spirit form looks at her with deep regret with all he's done to her and his son Jason. But he is here to make amends and try and fix things as best as he can and then he can go on to the light or other side, whichever it is called. The spirit of Alan sighs and then begins. "I'm here to help you reunite with Jason. I'm sorry for taking him from you all those years ago. I'm sorry for making him believe his family was dead."

Jason's Penthouse

Miley is sitting on the couch with Jake. She knows he is worried about his dad and everything. She holds his hand lovingly as a way of letting him know she is there for him. Jake turns and looks at her smiling. Robby has already found Hannah a place to perform. He comes in the room smiling. "Hey, Mile. Guess what?" "What?" Miley plays along. "I found a place for Hannah Montana to perform here. What do you think about a summer concert in the park?" Miley grins at the thought but then remembers what Jake is going through and immediately tries to not be so cheerful. Jake sees the sudden change in her expression and knows that she is trying to protect him. "Miley, it's okay. You still have to be Hannah sometimes and I still have to be Jake Ryan. I sent out a statement to the press today so they'd know I was taking a vacation basically." He looks grim at that. "It's best they believe it's a vacation and not the whole truth because the media will" He began. "Never tell the whole truth." Miley finishes for him grinning. She kisses him then, surprising him. He returns the kiss. Paige watches smiling.

Meanwhile Keeley and Phil are looking at the giggle. The giggle is an instrument from the future that can tell you what your future is going to be. Keeley wonders if she looks at it if it will tell her if everything is going to be alright for her dad and mom finally. "Phil, I don't think I want to look this time. It's tempting but last time it made things worse for a bit. I think I'll let things play out how they will." Phil smiles and pushes the button to shut the giggle back down.

Brenda's room back at the hospital

"Are you okay, Sonny? How mad are you at me and Jason?" Brenda asks nervously as she tries to figure out what he was feeling. Sonny looks at her with a look of love on his face. "I'm okay. I'm not happy about it but I'm okay. You have a son with Jason. I have a daughter with Alexis. We've both had affairs but you had yours with my best friend, okay even though u guys were married so legally it wasn't an affair." Brenda grins at his rational rambling. "But the point is, I'm okay." She smiles and reaches out for his hand. Sonny lets her take his hand and they squeeze hands gently and lovingly. Spinellie smiles at his mother from the doorway. Brenda smiles back. Sonny looks at Spinellie and knows he has to handle this and he has to be okay and he will be okay with it. He knew sooner or later it would hit Brenda with what he said about having the affair with Alexis. He grinned at that thought. "Is it safe for the Jackal to enter?" Spinellie asks quietly.

Sonny looks at him and nods his head. "Yes, Spinellie it is safe for you to enter." Spinellie walked in the room grinning and sits down in the chair on the other side of the bed.

Jason's Penthouse

Piper and Phoebe and Paige are sitting on the bed in Jason's bedroom. "You okay?" Piper asked quietly. "Yeah. Jason is alive and he wants me in his life. I'm more than okay. I just wish I hadn't had to miss so much of my kids lives and I know Jason feels the same way." Piper and Phoebe enveloped Paige in a comforting hug. Phaedra was listening at the door and smiled. She knew this would come. She closed the door softly.

What do you think? The chapter where Paige and Jason is still coming soon. Also there will be a chapter where Jason and Sonny talks and Jason will find out about Spinellie but who will be the one to tell him and he will also find out about whom his mother really is but again who will be the one to tell him? Comments or suggestions?


	12. Chapter 11:  Friends talk

-1Chapter 11

Note: Okay, I'm playing with the time line. I know Jason and Brenda were married after Jason met Sonny but I changed it before, so I changed it for my story since Spinellie is either 18 or 19 which makes him Jason's first born (and he doesn't know it). That should help anyone who knows the stories of General Hospital. It was also before he had met Paige.

Teaser: How do you think Harry will handle it or better yet, all of the kids? Nope, this is not the chapter for that. Sorry.

And now on with chapter 11

Friends talk

Port Charles

Jason's room

Sonny knocks on Jason's door to hear Jason tell him to come in. He walks in to find him sitting up and looking a whole lot better. That made him feel a lot better because after all Jason was and is his best friend. Jason looked at Sonny closely as he walked in the room. Instantly he knew that something was wrong but decided to let Sonny be the one to bring it up. Looking around the room, Sonny realizes that Jason is alone.

"Where's everyone else?" He asks. Jason grins. "I sent them all home and told them to rest. I doing better these last few days so they've had me up and walking today." "That's why you're sitting up instead of lying back propped up." Sonny teases. Jason knew he'd have to pry it out of Sonny.

"Okay, what is it? What's on your mind or what's wrong?" Jason asked seriously. Sonny sighed. He should have known that he wouldn't get anything past Jason. "It's about Brenda." Sonny said quietly. Jason didn't look surprised. He knew that they had found her and that sooner or later Sonny would be in his room to talk about her. "She's alright, isn't she?" Jason asked suddenly worried that maybe her health was an issue since she was held captive in the catacombs for so long.

Sonny shook his head no as an answer. "She's fine. They're keeping her hear for observations only. She should be released in the next couple of days or so." "So, again, what is wrong?" "Did you and Brenda sleep together when you two were married for that short time?" Sonny blurted out unable to meet Jason's eyes. Jason swallowed. He knew this confrontation was coming. He could only hope Sonny was in a forgiving mood. Little did he know that he was about to hit with a bombshell of information that he knew nothing about.

"Yes, we did. It was just one time, Sonny." Jason answered meeting his best friends eyes just then. Sonny was happy that Jason didn't deny it but then again why would he? Sonny exhales sharply glad that was off his chest. He laughs. Jason, confused, joins in glad that he's not angry, at least that laugh didn't sound angry. It sounded joyous. "Um, Sonny, you okay?" He hesitantly asked.

"Okay? I am more than okay. I know you and Brenda were married before she met me and before you met Paige. There is something you have to know though. Brenda is keeping a humongous secret from you that shocked even me." Sonny plunged on before he talked himself out of telling Jason even though Brenda had already told him that it was okay. Spinellie, however, wasn't sure he was ready for Stone Cold, Jason, to know yet though. Still, Jason deserved to know.

"What is she keeping from me?" Jason said slowly and gravely. He had an idea but he didn't want to say it aloud for he was sure it was true, however. From the doorway a voice sounded. "She's keeping the secret that I'm your son from you Stone Cold." Spinellie walked into the room a little unsure. Jason's mouth literally dropped. That he was not expecting. He was expecting that he had a child with her but he never expected it to be Spinellie. He thought about that for a moment and suddenly he understood why Spinellie has been hanging around him a lot lately. He slowly grins at the boy. Spinellie, unsure what to expect, slowly grins back.

Halloweentown

Aggie was shocked, like Jason and everyone else that knows has been. Spinellie is her grandson? That question floated around in her head for a while as she processed the information. Sophie looked at her grandmother with concern. "Grandma, you okay?" After a few moments, Aggie finally answered. "Yeah." She whispered. She was questioning how come she didn't know. Does the mother have witchcraft powers that she doesn't know about? Is that how she made it to where no one, and she means no one, knew about Spinellie being Jason's son?

Port Charles

Back in Jason's Penthouse

Phoebe walks in and finds Harry sitting alone on the couch looking like he was serious about something. She sits down on the couch beside him and waits for him to say something. Finally he looks at her and she can see dried tears near his eyes where he had been crying. "Harry, what's wrong?" "I want to know why Dumbledore chose the Potters for me to be with and then dropped me off at the Dursley's when they didn't want me." Harry said quietly.

Phoebe didn't know how to answer and Paige was still asleep. She deserved the extra rest after everything that's happened in the last couple of weeks. Examples are: the battle with the Triad and finding Jason and being reunited with her kids. "Harry, when your mother wakes up, she, Piper, and I will do a summoning of the spirits spell where you can personally ask Dumbledore and get answers from him. Paige wants answers herself on the Dursley's part since Lily had another sister whom did want to raise you." At that bit of information Harry's mouth dropped and he instantly recovered himself. "Now, I HAVE to know why I was placed with the Dursley's."

Studio in Port Charles

Miley is rehearsing as Hannah Montana for her concert that is next week. Jake is there watching. Piper watches his reaction. "Why don't you act like her boyfriend when she's Hannah?" Piper pointedly asked him. "Because it would seem like I was cheating on Miley to the press and I won't do that to her." Jake answered solemnly. "Well, you know that you aunts and your mother can help you with a fool proof disguise where you can be someone else and be Hanna's boyfriend and still be Jake, Miley's boyfriend." Jake looked at her with an intense expression on his face. "I tried a disguise once. But it was a disguise as a normal kid." He told her. "It didn't work out because I'm so used to being Jake Ryan." "Well what if your alternate ego was a singer as well?" Piper asked him. "How'd you know I liked to sing? I haven't told anyone but mom." He grew quiet. "Mom told you didn't she?" Piper nodded her head grinning. "Yep. And if we did the ego thing you and Hannah could sing a duet together." Jake smiles. "Let's talk with mom about it first though." Piper nods her head in agreement. "You bet."

Jason's Penthouse.

Hermione is in her room talking with Ron. "You okay, Hermione?" Ron asked trying to make sure she was fine with how everything is turning out on her family. Hermione smiles a winning smile. "I'm great. I knew Jason and Paige were my parents for a while now. The only thing I didn't know until recently was that Harry is my twin. That is so perfect. Now you don't have to be jealous anymore." Ron grimaces with how he reacted when he had to wear the Horcrux. Ginny comes in the room grinning then. "Yeah, how do you feel that Harry and I are back together?" She asks him straight out. Ron and Hermione looked at her taken about. Hermione wasn't surprised. Ron acted surprised. "What?" He exclaimed.

In the guest room Phil watches Keeley and Phaedra sleep hoping they're having good rest. He gives Pim, his annoying sister at times, a look that told her to shut up and not wake them unless she wanted someone she didn't want. She realized he was serious, more serious then he's ever been so she decided to keep quiet and back out of the room making a mental note to tease her brother about his feelings for little miss sunshine Keeley the next time she saw him.

Jason's Hospital Room

"You're my son?" Jason stated, not asking, but stating. Spinellie looked hopeful and that made him look like a little boy whom was asking his father to accept him as his son. "Yeah, Stone Cold. The Jackal is your son." Jason smiled and pulled him into a hug. That totally threw Spinellie off guard. He expected Stone Cold to yell or be surprised. He was surprised but he wasn't yelling. He would have to tell the fair maiden, his mother, that.

What do you think? Enough surprises for one chapter? Oh and who is this sister that Lily has no one knew about? Those questions will be answered soon. Suggestions and comments are always welcome. Enjoy. Paige and Jason talking still coming soon. I promise. She has to learn about Spinellie after all but who will tell her?


	13. Chapter 12:  Surprise twist

-1Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!

Surprise twist of information

Port Charles

Note: I'm playing with the time scale here. I know that Spinellie is like 18 or so and he will be 19 here for my story and that works for Jason's age that I have him for in the family tree chapter. I'm changing it to where Jason knew Brenda before he knew Sonny or anyone. So Brenda, for the story, will be older than 30, like probably 34 which made her 15 and he was 18 when she and Jason were together. And then a year later, when he was 19 he met Paige and another year later when he was 20 they had Harry and everyone else. Sorry for the confusion.

Jason's hospital room

Spinellie was so thrown by Stone Cold not being mad or anything about him being his son that he was just speechless for several long minutes. Speechless for the Jackal was a big feat for anyone to achieve because it rarely happened. Jason released him from the hug and grinned knowing that he had totally surprised him. Sonny took that instance to bow out of the room to give Jason time alone with his son. Spinellie smiled shyly at Jason as he realized that he was alone with Stone Cold.

Halloweentown

"So who is this sister that Harry could have gone to live with and had a better life then what he had?" Marnie mused as she sat there with Aggie and everyone in her dorm room at Witch University. "That's what I want to know and I intend on finding out." Aggie said with a determined look in her eye as she watched what was going on in her son's world of Port Charles.

Port Charles

Jason's Penthouse

Miley and Jake and everyone had returned from her practice session and Jake wanted to discuss the idea that Piper had put into his mind. He also wanted to ask Miley what she thought about it but he wanted to ask his mom first. Okay, he decided to stop rambling to himself before he confused himself. That made him laugh aloud which made Miley look at him and grin which made him grin back at her.

Harry room in Jason's Penthouse

Harry is talking with Paige trying to find out about the information that Phoebe had let slip. "Mom, did you know that I could have stayed with someone else other than the Dursley's before or after Dumbledore had already placed me with them?" Paige grimaced as she mentally tried to figure out what to say. "I knew and that is whom I thought you were going to be sent to live with when I agreed to the deal to hide you with Lily's sister when she and James were killed. The only reason you were with Lily and James in the first place was because of the prophecy and I wanted you safe and I didn't know of my own powers then like I do now." Harry let that moment digest before he asked anything else.

Jason's hospital room

"Stone Cold's not mad that the Jackal is his son?" Spinellie asked in a fearful small voice that Jason was sure was not sounded often. Jason smiled at Spinellie. "No, I am not mad that you are my son. I'm not happy that Brenda never told me but I am not angry or mad that you are my son." Sonny smiled from the doorway where he was eavesdropping to make sure things were alright with his best friend and Brenda's son. With that statement from Jason said, he decided to head back to Brenda's room.

Brenda's room

Sonny walked in to find Brenda fidgety and worried for Spinellie. "How is he? Is Jason angry at him? How mad is Jason?" Brenda rambled on. Sonny smiled. "First of all, Jason is not mad at Spinellie. He did tell Spinellie that is angry at you for not telling him that you and he had a son." Brenda knew that was coming and she looked down ashamed of her own actions.

Mysterious place

A blond haired woman was fighting something that was frightening to most but to her it was a thing that just needed killed permanently. A man was helping her and together they killed it. "Thanks." The woman said softly. "You okay Buffy?" He asked gently. "Yeah, Angel, I am. I'm okay now." She answered honestly as she looked up into his eyes.

Meanwhile, back in her home, Joyce knew something was wrong or about to happen. She could just sense it. Then it happened. She received a letter from a woman that she had not spoken to in years, since Dumbledore had decided to put Harry with her instead of with her and her family. Joyce nervously opened the letter and read it.

The letter

"Joyce, We are all not living in the same place anymore. The battle with Voldemort became too deadly for any of us to live there. Harry went off and fought him himself and won from what I can gather from the letter Harry sent to Dudley. It surprised us all when Dudley got the letter but it made Dudley feel good to know Harry was alive. It made me feel good too even though I know I treated him wrongly over the years. I am sorry I deprived you of raising him with your daughter. I still don't understand why Dumbledore chose us instead of you when it was obvious that Paige wanted him with a loving family if she couldn't raise him herself. Anyway, I just wanted to say that we are safe and that Harry is safe. Where Harry is I do not know. If you want to contact us, the information is on the back of this letter. I would not blame you if you decided to not use that information for the way I have treated you, my sister. I am sorry. Love, Petunia."

Joyce's eyes filled with tears as she re-read the letter a second time as to make sure of what she had read. She knew she would contact them but not right now. She put the letter in a safe place in her bedroom.

Port Charles, New York

Jason's room

Jason's statement was heard by someone else other than Sonny as well. Phaedra heard it and wondered what the whole story was about. Cautiously she entered her father's room. "Dad, what is going on?" She bluntly asked. Jason saw her and smiled, for he expected at least one of his children to enter when he and Spinellie were talking. For some reason he just knew that one of them would and his instincts were right. Spinellie kept quiet until Stone Cold told him what he wanted him to do or say. Jason shook his head and grinned.

"This is your brother, Spinellie, Phaedra." Jason stated. "Your mother knows of my past with Brenda. But I just now found out that I have a son with her so no your mother does not know about him." Phaedra kept quiet. "I won't tell her because you have to tell her. I will give you time to tell her but not too much time, dad." "Deal." Jason agrees.

Halloweentown

Witch University

Marnie does a simple spell to try and see who the sister is that could have raised Harry but to no avail. She gets frustrated when, for the third time, it doesn't work. "I am a Cromwell, why can't I find out who this person is?" She exclaims. "Because it may not be meant for us to find out?" Dillon says knowing it would infuriate his sister and he was rewarded with a frustrated growl from her which made him laugh.

What do you think? I decided to have Buffy's mother be the mysterious sister that no one knew about. Surprised much? I hope you all liked it. I'm sorry for the delay in updating but college semester is starting for me this week and things have been hectic. Anyway, suggestions and comments are welcome. Again the talk of Paige and Jason is still coming along with her finding out about Spinellie. Lol.


	14. Chapter 13:  Shocking Tales

-1Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!

Shocking tales

Note: since I've added Buffy to the saga, I should tell you that it takes place at the beginning of season 2. Buffy had just fought the master in season 1 and have just returned from spending time with her father.

Sunneydale

Buffy walks home and gets an eerie feeling that something was wrong in the air. She hurries home on that accord. When she gets home she finds Joyce writing a letter. "Mom?" Buffy asks as she shuts the door behind her.

Port Charles

Robin turns around at the sound of her name and smiles when she discovers it to be her mother. Anna smiles at her. They head out to the apartment so that she could get her daughter talking. Once they arrived at Robin's apartment, Anna began her questions. "How are you handling the news that Jason has children he never told you about?" Robin sighs. "Mom, Jason and I have a past, yes. Yes, he did not tell me about Harry or anyone but that was his choice. After I betrayed him by telling AJ that Michael was his son he didn't trust me at all anymore and we just parted ways." "No, before that happened. He should have told you about his life with Paige, even though he didn't remember all of it if that was the case because of the car accident caused by AJ." Anna interrupted hastily.

Port Charles hospital

Jason's room

Paige walks into Jason's room smiling with an armful of flowers to brighten up the dull room. Jason was asleep when she entered so she took the opportunity to decorate it with flowers and her love.

Jason's Penthouse

Jake is talking with Miley about the idea of having an alternate ego like she does as Hannah Montana. He has already discussed it with his mother, Paige, and she thought it was a great idea. Miley listens to Jake detailing what they all had discussed. "Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want you to think you have to do this, Jake." Miley said quietly. "I know and I want to do this. I want to be with you as Hannah Montana and as Miley Stewart." Jake confirmed with a smile.

Bedroom in Jason's Penthouse

"What?" Ron exclaimed again. Ginny laughed and shook her head. "You can stop saying that you know. Harry and I are back together even if he doesn't realize it yet." She declared. Harry walked in then and his mouth dropped open with shock at what he heard Ginny say. Ginny turned towards him grinning. "What?" Harry managed to ask but then he grinned. "Is there an echo of Ron's one word question?" Ginny and Hermione teased together.

Halloweentown

Witch University

"There has to be a way to find out who this sister is. Every spell I have tried using the Cromwell magic has not helped me in finding the answer." Marnie said. Anessa looked at her and knew what she was talking about. "Well what about a Jeanie's magic?" Anessa asked. Marnie looked up in surprise. She hadn't thought about that and she mentally kicked herself for not asking her friends to help.

Sunneydale

Joyce looked up from what she was writing and smiled in reassurance at her daughter. "I got a letter from Petunia, today." Joyce said quietly. Buffy sat down beside her. "Everything okay? Harry okay?" Joyce gave a small laugh at how Buffy immediately asked about Harry but not Petunia or any of the Dursley's. "Harry is more then okay. He beat Voldemort. The battle is over." Joyce said with pride. Buffy felt a small pang at how her mother was so proud of Harry but she had no clue of the danger that she, herself, faced every night. Her mother had no clue that she died just a couple of months ago but was brought back by Xander. She wondered briefly about the possibility of telling her but that soon passed with the mental understanding that she couldn't tell her right now. She wouldn't understand about Angel.

Port Charles

Robin's apartment

Robin sighs again knowing that sooner or later she was going to ask Jason that question herself. Patrick had already been asking her if the news of Jason's past and the fact he does have children coming out, bothered her. She lied to him and said it didn't when it did because the only thing she did to Jason was tell AJ the truth about Michael. He kept a whole life from her. She realized right then that she and Jason would never have worked. Anna kept silent as she watched her daughter silently work through her own thoughts.

Spencer's family restaurant (sorry the name have slipped my mind at the moment, lol)

Spinellie walked in and sat down as he waited for his fair Lulu to arrive. He didn't have to wait long for in she bounced and he smiled when he saw his fair maiden smile at him and sit down. "Okay, I got the message and I am here so what is this dire information, your words, that you have to tell me, that could change a lot of things as we know it?" Lulu asked bluntly since she had been with Logan when she got the persistent calls from Spinellie. That didn't faze Spinellie, however. He grinned at her. "The truth can come out now. Stone Cold is the Jackal's father." Spinellie said and grinned a huge grin.

Across town Elizabeth and Lucky's home

Elizabeth got the letter telling her what she so wanted to be true. She read it again to be sure. She knew she had to find out for certain if this was true and if it was she had to tell Jason.

Wyndermere of Port Charles

Emily and Nikolas are dancing in the main room when Lucky comes in and stops short when he realizes that he is interrupting a romantic evening for them. Emily laughs at the look upon Lucky's face. "You know, there is a thing called a phone." Nikolas teased his brother. Lucky laughed. "Yeah and I should have called first. I'm sorry, guys. I'll come back another time." He started towards the door. "Uh-huh", Emily stopped him. She left Nikolas and steered Lucky back towards the couch. "What's on your mind?" "I now realize that Elizabeth does love me and not Jason and I want to fight for our marriage." Lucky stated. "Amen." Nikolas and Emily said simultaneously.

Port Charles Hospital

Paige smiled as she watched Jason sleep. Jason stirred and felt someone in the room with him. He knew the presence, however, so he woke up with a smile. Paige smiled back at him. "We need to talk." Jason said with sleep still in his voice. "I know. I had a feeling that you needed to tell me something so after I talked with Jake and Harry I came straight here." "Are they okay?" Jason asked more alert and worried now. Paige laughs. "Yes, they're okay. Jake wants to create an alter ego so he can be with his girlfriend while she is Hannah Montana. They gave me permission to tell you. As she pointed out, he can't cheat on her with herself. Harry wanted to know how come he was sent to live with the Dursley's if there was another sister of Lily's that wanted to raise him. We're going to summon Dumbledore's spirit so that Harry can get information from him." Paige answered. "Now, what is it you wanted to tell me?" "I told you about my past with Brenda, right?" Jason asked.

Paige nodded her head. "Yes, you did." "I just found out that I have a son with Brenda and his name is Spinellie and he is 19 years old." Jason added hastily. Paige smiled. She wasn't angry at him and she was glad that he told her the truth instead of hiding it. To show she wasn't angry she leans down and kisses him. Jason, surprised, returns the kiss lovingly.

Halloweentown

Witch University

Anessa and Marnie together did the summoning spell to discover whom the other sister was. Finally a face appeared within the viewing bowl they were using.

They watched in the viewing bowl for a bit to see if they could get a name. Dillon watched in awe of how powerful his sister could be when she set her mind to it.

Sunneydale

"Mom, at least Harry is okay." Buffy said with a smile. "Now, maybe we can tell him that we didn't abandon him or make him live with the Dursley's." "My sister must have seen something that was so great to make her suddenly decide to care about Harry if I am interpreting this right." Joyce said. "Harry must have saved Dudley from, I guess, the death eaters and that must have made him glad that Harry was safe when the war was over. I agree with Petunia, though. Why was Dumbledore so adamant about Harry living with them and not us?" Joyce asked without expecting an answer.

Halloweentown

Witch University

Marnie and Anessa focused on the piece of paper that the woman was holding. Finally, after what seemed like ages, a name appeared large enough for them to read it. It said Joyce. "Whoever this Joyce is she has a daughter named Buffy. We have something to work on. Thank you Anessa." Marnie squealed as she hugged both Anessa and her brother, Dillon.

Wyndermere of Port Charles

"Elizabeth got a letter today. Since she's told me that Jake is Jason's and not mine, I've been down in the slump, but the letter today changed it. I had to leave because of a call but now I'm going back to her when I get through talking with you guys…." "Lucky, breath." Emily teased with a smile. Lucky made himself breathe before continuing. "The letter said that there was a mixup in the DNA of Jake's testing and that he is mine and not Jason's. Elizabeth was happy. So am I." Lucky finished.

Emily and Nikolas both surrounded Lucky with a huge hug. "I am so happy for you guys. Now you get out of here and go home to your wife." Emily orders playfully. "I second that order." Nikolas adds grinning. Lucky takes that moment to decide to leave and head home to his wife.

Jason's Penthouse

Bedroom in Jason's Penthouse

"Ginny, um, are you saying what I think you are saying?" Harry managed to ask. "Yes, I am. Harry, you ended our relationship because of the war with Voldemort and now that, that threat is over you have no reason to say we can't be together. I want to be with you and I know you want to be with me." Harry looked at her speechless, unsure what to say. Ron and Hermione stayed silent for his sake for the time being.

Spencer's family restaurant

"What?" Lulu asked. "Did you just say that Jason is your father?" Spinellie smiled a radiant smile. Mike listened from the counter with a shocked look upon his face but managed to cover it before anyone else could see.

Jason's Penthouse

"If that is what you want, Jake, then I am behind you on it." Miley said and she confirmed the statement by kissing him. Jake surprised momentarily, kissed her back passionately. When they broke apart, he managed to tell her the other part of his surprise. "I like to sing so my alter ego will be a singer maybe. We can sing together." Miley grinned at that idea.

Teaser: What do you think so far? I decided to add more of the GH life in the story other than just Jason and Sonny. Also, more of Jason and Paige talking coming soon. Comments and suggestions are welcomed. I decided when I started this story I wanted Lucky and Elizabeth to be the way they were when GH did the train wreck storyline, together and happy, so that is where I am heading with that. Also I decided it would be worthwhile to add more of Robin's past with Jason as well.

Thanks for the many suggestions. You guys Rock!!!


	15. Chapter 14:  Questions around town

Web of Love

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!

Note: finally updated. I hope you like it. Sorry it's taken me a while and I hope it's worth the wait. Things have been hectic for me lately.

Questions around town

Chapter 14

Port Charles

Kelly's Diner (thanks to those who reviewed and told me the name of it) 

Lulu finally managed to get her emotions under check as she digested the news that Spinelie had just told her. He grinned at her. "If Jason is your father, then who is your mother?" She asked him point blank.

Port Charles hospital

Jason's room

Jason waited for the anger to appear but it never did. Paige just sat there smiling at him. "You're not mad?" He asked a little confused. "No, I'm not. Jason, you've never lied to me so why would I be mad? I knew you had a past with her, okay. I always wondered if a child had developed but I never asked because I knew if you knew of a child then you would have told me." She stated simply. Jason was overcome with emotions at the love that was evident within her words and her voice and her expressions that all he could do was stare at her with shock. This was new to him. Everyone else, when they found out he had lied to them, would yell at him and walk away from him without a second glance. He liked the new feeling of knowing she was here and not leaving. He slowly grinned at her and pulled her down for a kiss. Paige returned the kiss lovingly.

Port Charles

Robin's Apartment

"Mom, Jason was honest with me. As honest with me as he could be, at least, since he had no memories of his life during the time we were together. I'm hurt that Brenda, my best friend, didn't tell me that she had a son with him, however. I'm not mad at Jason for not telling me about his life with Paige. I knew he was married but I never knew to whom he was married to. When Jason and I were together, Stone was the love of my life. He died of AIDS and now I'm HIV Positive. Jason helped me deal with a lot of emotions that eluded me during the Nurses' Ball, after he had died. Jason had to carry me off the stage after I gave my speech about how people should be afraid of us."

"I'm not scary. I just have a virus. That's what I told them, basically. I couldn't finish the speech and Jason had to carry me off the stage with Stone's memory blanket wrapped around me. I never asked who Jason had been married to when he woke up from that crash with no memory. Keesha told him that she was his girlfriend and made us all play along so who am I to be mad at him in regards to Harry and his life with Paige?" Robin finished as she stared at her mother. Anna walked over to her and hugged her tightly. Patrick was at the door and heard everything decided to announce himself. He knocked on the door.

Kelly's Diner

"Um, the Jackal can't tell the princess right now." Spinellie tried to defer Lulu away from questions but it didn't work. "No, who is your mother?" She asked again.

Jason's Penthouse

"You're right." Harry finally relented. Ginny grinned and Ron and Hermione laughed. Ron was still a little uneasy since Harry had broke up with her once but he was just being a big brother, that's all.

Port Charles

Elizabeth and Lucky's home

Lucky walked into his home with flowers and smiling at the sight of Elizabeth asleep with Jake in her arms. He walked over to them and gently woke her up with a gentle kiss. Elizabeth stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She smiled when she registered that Lucky had come home. "He's ours, Lucky, not Jason's." She said softly. Lucky smiled and then showed her the white roses he had brought her. White roses were their roses and no other rose would do for her from him. She smiled when she saw them. Lucky immediately went and put them in water for her.

Wyndermere

Nikolas looked at Emily and knew she was upset and worried about something. He had a hunch what that something was. "You're worried about Jason, aren't you?" He asked tenderly. Emily nodded her head. "Jake is everything to Jason and I know that when he finds out that someone messed with the test results, it's going to hit him hard." Emily said grimly. "The question is, who messed with it? The two people I can think of who might would, would be Carly or Sonny, but why?"

Robin's Apartment

Anna went and answered the door for Robin since she was still dealing with emotions. Patrick stood at the door looking like he had been hit with a whirlwind pool of emotions as well.

Halloweentown

Witch University

"Okay, mom, we have names now. They are Joyce and Buffy. Apparently they are kin to Harry somehow but we don't know how except that she might, Joyce, be the sister that he could have gone to live with." Marnie said to her mother with confusion evident.

Jason's Penthouse

"I do love you, Ginny." Harry stated, not caring that it would shock the crap out of his friends and probably Ginny too. "I don't mean I love you as a friend, well I do, but I'm in love with you." He clarified for her. Ginny's smiled was absolutely beautiful as she heard the words she had been wanting to hear for so long now. Ignoring Ron she walked over to Harry and pulled him close and kissed him full on the lips.

Port Charles

Quartermaine mansion

Monica was talking to a picture of Alan, her deceased husband. "I wish you were here so you could explain to Jason why you kept him from his family and why I agreed when I knew it was a bad idea. It's a decision I regret sorely, Alan." Suddenly a woman appeared before her. Monica turned around abruptly and let out a sharp gasp. "Who are you?" "I am Aggie Cromwell, Jason's biological mother." She said as she met Monica's shocked gaze.

Sunneydale

"Mom, is Harry kin to us by blood or just because Lily and James had adopted him?" Buffy asked her mother as she tried to help her mother figure out the answer to her earlier question that neither of them had an answer for. "Harry is kin to us by adoption, as far as I know", Joyce said. "I'm Lily and Petunia's sister and I wanted him here so why did Dumbledore send him somewhere where he wasn't wanted?"

Halloweentown

Witch University

"That is a good question. It is a question that we need to answer." Gwen Piper said grimly. "Dumbledore had to have a reason, especially since Lily wasn't Harry's biological mother and he knew that. But what was the reason?" She mused out loud.

Teaser: What do you think? Sorry I hadn't updated in a while. Please any suggestions are welcome. Coming: answers for Joyce (those who read the book and seen the movies, know Lily died protecting Harry so that's why he was sent to live with Petunia). I'm adding on to that a little bit more as I add Joyce into the mix of Buffy. Also coming, Angel and Buffy will talk. (Question: should I add the vampire storyline in Port Charles: Caleb being a vampire?) What do you think? Comments and Suggestions are always welcome. Also coming soon Jason learns that baby Jake is not his son.


	16. Chapter 15: Danger is Discovered

Web of Love

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!

Chapter 15

Danger is Discovered

Sunneydale

Buffy and Angel are patrolling around the graveyard, keeping the dead, dead, late at night. They are silent as they walk among the graves and stake the newly made vampires as they rise from the fresh graves. "Buffy, I have to tell you something. I don't know if when it will happen but I know it is going to happen soon." Buffy stilled as she heard the seriousness in Angel's voice. She turned towards him with fear swelling deep within her gut. She hadn't heard that tone since the master had risen.

Port Charles, New York

Sam knew her time as a human was running out. She could tell by the need to have blood as her meals instead of human food. That could only mean a new master is rising. Her question was who is the new master or did Caleb survive? She smiled a sinister smile as she thought about that possibility. Her smile vanished as she realized that soon she wouldn't be able to live as human. Soon she would have to hide during the day, away from the killer sun's light. Soon she'd have to kill anything to obtain blood for her food. She hated all that but she knew that one day her ruse would be up. She wondered how people that knew her would react. She wasn't allowed near Jason since she helped get him sent to prison and shot. She wanted him to suffer and he has and probably still is, she didn't know. She doubted that he was suffering though since now people were finding out that his wife, from a long time ago, was alive and his children were alive. Children. Her mind reeled with venom on that word. He was supposed to have children with her and only her. Finally she makes her mind stop rambling as she gets to her destination. Caleb's lair.

Port Charles General Hospital

Jason's room

Jason was asleep with Paige holding him in her arms when Elizabeth entered the room. She took in the scene smiling but then her smile faded because of her task at hand. She decided to wait a little longer to tell him, at least when he was awake.

Outside of Jason's room

Lucky was waiting for Elizabeth when she left Jason's room. "You didn't tell him, did you?" Lucky said, not asking, simply stating. Elizabeth wordlessly shook her head. "I couldn't wake him and tell him. I am going to tell him today though but I can't wake him when he looks so happy asleep in Paige's arms. I can't wake him and tell him news that will hurt him deeply." Elizabeth confessed as Lucky held out his arms to her. She willingly went to him and he held her close.

Spinellie had heard Elizabeth say that she had news that would hurt Stone Cold. He was wondering what that was. He cleared his throat and Elizabeth and Lucky broke apart and looked at him. "Can I help you, Spinellie?" Elizabeth asked. "Is Stone Cold, my father, okay?" Spinellie asked knowing that those words would shock the crap out of Elizabeth. Shock floored upon her face as what Spinellie had said registered in her mind. "F-father?" She managed to ask. Spinellie smiled a little boy smile but proud smile, nonetheless. He nodded his head. "He just found out himself that I was his son. The protecting one, Paige, should know by now." Spinellie answered.

Jason's room

Jason stirs and hears commotion outside his room. He wonders what's going on. It didn't take long for him to find out, however. Elizabeth marched back into his room with Spinellie and Lucky in tow. "Jason, is Spinellie your son?" Elizabeth asked directly. Paige woke up in time to hear that question and sighed. She knew Jason wouldn't get peace right now. Jason answered by nodding his head. "I came to tell you something, Jason." Elizabeth continued when she got her answer from him. "What?" Jason took the bait and asked, worried that something was wrong with Jake. "I found out today, here are the papers if you want to read them, that someone messed with the test results. Jake is Lucky's not yours." Elizabeth said as she stared him dead into the eyes. Jason's head reeled with shock at the news. He didn't know what to think. Taking a deep breath, he said the only thing he could at the moment. "Okay. It's probably for the best." Jason said. That was all he could manage. Elizabeth stared at him for a moment and knew that he would talk more about the feelings that the news triggered later. She nodded her head and left a copy of the test results, original and new, with Jason. She laid it on the bed. Then she turned and walked out with Lucky. Spinellie stayed, unsure what to say or do now.

Quartermaine mansion

Monica continued to stare at Aggie with shock on her face. "Why are you here now? We haven't seen you since Jason was a baby." Monica managed to ask the only thing on her mind as she stared at the woman.

Sunneydale

"Angel, what is it?" Buffy asked, a little afraid at what the answer was going to be. "A hellmouth is about to open." Angel answered. "But the hellmouth is closed." Buffy said in confusion. "The hellmouth here is closed, here being the key word." Angel answered. "Where, then is this hellmouth?" Buffy asked. "Port Charles, New York." Angel answered. Buffy put her hand to her mouth as she realized that the hellmouth was where Harry was now. Danger was about to be very near.

Halloweentown

Witch University

"Um, I know this is a silly question, but what is a hellmouth?" Dillon asked. "A hellmouth is when a master vampire has risen and brings hell to earth, literally." Gwen, his mother answered gravely. "Oh." Dillon said. Marnie and Anessa looked at each other with fear. Ethan echoed their fear as he felt it as well.

Port Charles

Sam transferred into what she really was as she stood on her master's home. She became Livia, fangs and all. A laugh sounded as he watched the transformation. "Welcome home, Livia." Caleb came out of the shadows clapping his hands with glee showing on his face.

Teaser: coming, Buffy and company head to Port Charles. Also coming, Sam lets someone in on the secret that she is not human. Who does she tell first? Lol. Teaser: it is either Jason or Sonny or is it? Ideas and comments are always welcome.


	17. Chapter 16: Random Things Around Town

The Web of Love

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!

NOTE: I'VE FINALLY ADDED LOGAN:)

Chapter 16

Random things around town

Port Charles

Livia walked around her master's lair smiling as she saw Caleb. "This town is about to be awakened rudely. They will discover I am not Sam but something else." She showed her fangs and laughed with Caleb, maliciously.

Sunneydale

Buffy sighed as she met up with everyone at Giles' house. She felt bad about lying to her mother about where she was going but she knew that she couldn't handle it right now. And if she found out that Harry was there she'd want to go along and Buffy didn't want to have to worry about her mother too. She was safer in Sunneydale.

Port Charles

Jason's hospital room

Paige watched Jason read the papers quietly; unsure of what to do or say so she just stayed close.

Kelly's Diner

Bobbie had arranged a party for Lucky and Elizabeth to celebrate that Jake was their son and not Jason's. Everyone was elated that the truth was out and that there was no doubt. Lucky and Elizabeth walked into the diner with Jake and Cameron in their arms. Everyone yelled surprise causing them to laugh. They were genuinely surprised. Nikolas and Emily were the reason for the party. They grinned at their best friends. Lucky and Elizabeth grinned back and suddenly were surrounded by everyone.

Sam/Livia watches from a distance at the surroundings of the party in the diner, growling deep within her throat.

Jason's room

Spinellie cleared his throat at the doorway, unsure if Stone Cold, his father, wanted him in the room or not. Jason beckoned him to come in so he went inside willingly.

Nurse's lobby

Phaedra is walking towards her father's room, not looking where she is going when she bumps into someone. He smiles at her. Startled, she smiles back at him. "I'm Logan, by the way." He says offering her his hand. Smiling, she takes his hand. "I'm Phaedra Quartermaine."

Kelly's Diner

Lulu hugged her brother, so glad that Jake was his son and not Jason's. She squealed as he picked her up and spun her around like he used to when she was younger. That told her volumes of what he as feeling because he only did that when he was really happy. Elizabeth, Nikolas, and Emily all watched smiling.

Elsewhere in Port Charles

Buffy and the gang arrived at their destination and got everything in order so they could camp out and stay low until they had to act. It was all Buffy could do to not find Harry and tell him that they wanted him.

Quartermaine mansion

"I am here because it is high time my son knows the whole truth." Aggie informed her smiling a serene smile, not an evil smile, but yet Monica felt cold as the fear stifled through her bones because she knew once Jason knew the whole truth he would never forgive her.

The Docks

Sam/Livia is walking along on the docks when she is approached by someone she hadn't seen in centuries. "Darla." Darla smiled at her evilly. "Angelus will be here soon, if I have any say in it." Darla informed her. That said, both her and Livia laughed as they imagined all the hell that they could force the citizens of Port Charles to endure with Angelus' help.

Elsewhere in Port Charles

Buffy could sense that Angel was worried about something. "What is it, Angel?" "I just fear that something is about to happen, like someone wants Angelus to come out." Angel forced himself to admit to her. Buffy silently reached out and hugged him. "No, that won't happen. We'll find a way to shut out Angelus forever." Willow heard that and decided she better start doing some digging so she could perhaps find the spell that would help rid Angel of Angelus but not hurt or kill Angel. See, that was the problem.

Jason's penthouse

Harry and Ginny are sitting quietly on the couch as they think about the past and the possible future together. Suddenly, simultaneously, they turn and smile at each other. Ron decides it's time to tell Hermione how he feels about her.

Coming: Ron tells Hermione his feelings and how does she react. Jason is released from the hospital. Phaedra tells her dad about Logan. He has Spinellie do some digging on Logan but that's not necessary since Spinellie knows what Logan did to Lulu. Jason will tell his daughter, to stay away from Logan. Also coming, Jason and Paige talk about the truth of who Jake's father is. Also coming, What does Darla want? Is it Angelus or another vampire in town?


	18. Chapter 17:  Jason comes home

The Web of Love

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!

Chapter 17

Note: this chapter will be a tad different. It will be mainly Ron's point of view as he thinks about everything that is going on and gathers up courage to tell Hermione. I will let you know when it jumps to other places around town within this chapter.

Jason comes home

Halloweentown

Gwen wonders what her brother will say when he learns of his true heritage. She smiles at the idea of finally being able to call him little brother. Meanwhile Marnie and Ethan are walking home from their date, lost in each other. Dillon and Anessa are sitting in the dorm waiting for the next move in this war to reunite Jason with the Cromwells. In their eyes it's a war because they don't believe Jason will accept what he is too kindly. When he is told that his mother is the powerful witch, Aggie Cromwell, he will have a lot to deal with and that should not be taken lightly.

Port Charles

Jason's Penthouse

Paige walks with Jason inside the penthouse. Jason breathes a sigh of relief. He is so glad to be home. Maybe, just maybe, he'll be able to process the news that Jake is not his son. Jason knew Jake wasn't his son but he also knew that, even though Elizabeth insists Zander is the father, Cameron was his son. It was pure instinct and it something he planned on questioning Elizabeth about since he knew she hadn't told Lucky that she had been with Jason around the time she got pregnant with Cameron. Paige knew all of this and she told him that it was up to him and she supported him whole-heartedly.

Phaedra walks in the room glad to see her father up and about and home. She hugs him tightly in which he returns the hug. When she steps back he notices she is dressed up to go out. "Phaedra? Where you going?" Jason asks in a fatherly voice. "On a date. He'll be here any minute so you'll get to meet him first, dad." Phaedra answered grinning knowing that, that was one of the rules her mother had instilled within her. Paige laughed at the look upon Jason's face. "It'll be okay." Paige said giggling.

Upstairs bedroom

Ron watches Ginny and Harry and wants that for him and Hermione. _If I tell Hermione that I love her will she feel the same for me? I don't want to lose what I have with her. I know she's not seeing Krum anymore so, ahh bloody hell, I need to just tell her and then maybe she and I could make out like Harry and Ginny are doing. Eww, do I have to watch this? Nope, turning my head, not seeing my little sister snog (I think that's the word they used in the book.)_

The living room

The doorbell rings and Paige answers it to let Logan in. He is nervous at the idea of meeting Jason especially since he knew Jason didn't like him much with his past with Lulu and Maxie but he was hoping that Jason wouldn't make a huge scene right now. Logan walked in and handed Phaedra flowers. He didn't know why he went and bought flowers but he felt he had better do something since he found out her father was Jason Morgan, the mob boss. Jason turns and sees who Phaedra's date is and decides to not interfere for the time-being since if he did Phaedra would be the one angry at him and he didn't want that right now. Phaedra smiled sweetly at her father as she turned Logan around to him and Paige. "Dad, this is Logan. We'll be home by normal curfew and mom can tell you when that is. I have my cell on so you can reach me if you need me. I love you guys." She hugs both her parents and then hustles Logan out the door before anyone can say anything.

Across town

Jake is nervous about performing with Miley. He was a new singing sensation known to the world as Shae Stevens now. He was dating Hannah Montana and his other self, Jake Ryan was Miley's boyfriend. He chuckled inwardly at the self complex he could get from this whole thing if he let himself but he had his family and friends so he knew he would be alright. He listened as Miley, as Hannah, introduced her singing partner. He walked to the stage and smiled lovingly at her. Together they sang the song they had written for each other and rehearsed for so long.

Tonight I can be

Who I want to be with you

This is our reality

And I wouldn't have it any other way

Jason's Penthouse

Living room

Paige watched Jason closely as he sat down on the couch. "Okay, what's with the sudden dislike with Logan and it is not just that he's going out with our daughter, so what is it?" She asked him pointblank, earning a dry chuckle from him.

"Logan is trouble, Paige. He made a bet with Maxie Jones that he could get into bed with Lulu Spencer and for reward he would sleep with Maxie as well. Well he won the bet but Lulu found out and broke up with him after the fact, after he had already slept with both of the girls. I don't want him hurting Phaedra the way he has hurt Lulu." Jason confessed to Paige as he hoped his little girl wasn't falling in love with Logan and he knew Logan knew that he would be having a little chat with him later. Jason knew all this from Spinellie. His son had already informed him of the evil one's misgivings towards his fair maiden, Lulu.

General Hospital

Robin was glad that Jason was home. She knew from the look on Elizabeth's face that she had told Jason the truth abut Jake. But did she tell him the truth about Cameron? Robin walked over to her and wrote down the word _Cameron_ with a question mark by it. Elizabeth shook her head no at the note. "He doesn't know but Lucky does." Elizabeth confessed in a hushed tone. Robin sighed and knew the emotional war Jason's heart was in right now was taking another beating.

Jason's Penthouse

Upstairs bedroom

Ron decided to just blurt it out to Hermione how he feels. "Hermione, I love you." He said fast before he changed his mind. Hermione turned and stared at him wide-eyed as she registered what he just said to her.

Elsewhere

Buffy, Angel, Willow and others were on patrol searching for Caleb when a surprised presence makes herself known to Angel. "Darla." Angel said. He stepped behind Buffy as a way to distance himself and Darla. Buffy poised herself ready for a fight if need be. "Well, Angelus. It is so good you're here for the event of the new master rising." Darla said in a conniving voice laced with venom and glee. "Whatever it is you are planning, we will stop it." Buffy said in a tone that said she meant business. In the shadows, Sam/Livia smirked gleefully as they put their plan to convert Angel back to the darkness into motion. Willow gave a sudden yelp causing Xander, Cordelia, Giles, and Oz to look over at her in alarm. "I found it. I found the spell that can kill Angelus and free Angel without taking away the strength and suck that he's gotten used to as a vampire." She exclaimed. Giles hoped Willow was right. He knew how much Buffy was depending upon this working. That thought, little did he know, was in all their heads.

Jason's Penthouse

Living room

"Jason, Phaedra will be fine. She is not like a normal human girl. She has empathy powers and if Logan is lying to her she will know. Now, can we talk about how you feel with the bombshell that Elizabeth dropped on you?" Paige asked him bluntly.

Quartermaine Mansion

Monica knew she had to tell Jason before he was told by Aggie. She knew that it was the only way to preserve any relationship she hoped to keep with him as her son.

Jason's Penthouse

Living room

Jason looked at Paige and sighed. "I can't say that I'm not hurt because I am. I have had to lie about the idea of being Jake and Cameron's father for so long and I still have to lie about being Cameron's father. I may not Jake's father but I believe that I am Cameron's father and she's keeping me from him because of what I do. I don't blame her but and at the same time I do blame her." He stops and shakes his head. "That doesn't make sense but it's how I feel." He finished. Paige smiled which made him look at her a little baffled. Without thinking about it, she leaned in and kissed the adorable baffled look on his face.

Sonny's home

Sonny and Brenda are readjusting to being in each other's lives once again. Sonny has gotten past the whole thing of her being with Jason since it was way before he had ever knew Jason and/or Brenda. He was just happy to have Brenda back. Brenda caught him staring at her and looked at him quizzically, grinning as well. "What?" "I'm just happy you're back and home where you belong." Sonny made himself admit.

Carly and Jax's home

Carly and Jax knew that things were rocky all over Port Charles but for once things were not rocky with them. Carly loved him and only him. He was so grateful and loved her so much that he felt like he was living in a dream.

Jason's Penthouse

Upstairs bedroom

Ron waited for Hermione to say something, anything. Meanwhile, during this silence, his mind was panicking._ Oh no!! She doesn't feel the same way!! That's why she's not saying anything. Blood hell, I've blown it._ Ginny and Harry had heard what Ron had said to Hermione and were waiting for her to say something to him. Finally, Hermione felt like she could think and breathe at the same time. She made Ron look at her. "I love you too, Ron Weasley." She said and meant every one of them. Ron's eyes got wide as he heard his dream words from her. Hermione leaned forward and kissed him in which he just as passionately returned the kiss. Ginny and Harry smiled at each other.

Phoebe watched from the door and laughed silently to herself at how the kids these days handled everything. She went in search for her fiancée, Coop.

Keeley and Phil were also standing with Phoebe watching but instead of leaving, they decided to walk in and join them.

Piper and Leo were watching Jake and Miley sing as Shae and Hannah, with Wyatt and Chris with them.

TEASER: the race to save angel begins for the sunneydale gang. A new threat comes to town and it will affect Jason's family and that will push Jason into action and a mob war begins. Jason also discovers the truth of who his mother is during all of this and how will he handle it? Any ideas?

NOTE: I'm trying to add more of the people into it. LOL.


	19. Chapter 18: Jason learns the truth 1

-1The Web of Love

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!

FINALLY UPDATED!! HERE YOU GO!!

Note this chapter will be mostly centered around Jason

Chapter 18

Jason learns the truth part one

Jason's Penthouse

Jason heard his daughter come in on time and sighed. He couldn't blast Logan for breaking curfew, dangit. Ruefully he shook his head. Just then a knock sounded on the door. Jason walked over to it and cautiously looked through the peep hole. He was surprised to find his mother there. Curiosity got the better of him and he opened the door.

Monica Quartermaine walked slowly inside through room, dreading that she was about to turn his world upside down once again and erase any trust he had for her in the process. Jason watched her closely as she walked to the couch and sat down. "Monica?" Jason questioned as he sat down beside her. "Jason, you didn't learn everything when your father appeared to you while you were in the coma." Monica blurted out.

Jason, for his own sake, kept silent. He had a feeling he would have time to vent. Monica took a deep breath and then she slowly let it out. "Your mother's real name is Aggie Cromwell." Monica concluded and waited to be ambushed with emotions and questions.

Paige, Piper, and Phoebe were in the hallway, listening. It was all Paige could do to not run to Jason but she knew he would call to her when he needed her there. The sisters looked at each other in shock. "Who is Aggie Cromwell?" Piper whispered. The sisters shook their heads and made the shh sound at her. Piper rolled her eyes and they all went back to listening.

Jason sat there trying to register what he had just been told. Was his life going to get any more confused and complicated? He wondered to himself. Scratch that, because if he wonders that it may happen.

Finally Jason found his voice. "How is Aggie Cromwell my mother? I know you are not my mother by blood but you and Alan said my mother died when I was born." He asked in a small voice. Paige's heart broke at the sound of Jason's voice. "That was all a lie so you wouldn't try to find her. Your mother is not human, Jason." Monica answered. "Okay so my life have gotten more complicated." Jason thought to himself ruefully. "I'll bite. What do you mean by not human?" He asked. "I mean that she's from a place called Halloweentown." Monica said.

"Halloweentown? That's real?" Phoebe asked quietly. Piper and Paige looked at her in question. "Piper, when you and Prue and I fought the trolls remember they said something about Halloweentown." Phoebe explained. Piper nodded her head as realization dawned on her. Paige was curious but kept quiet for Jason's sake.

"What's Halloweentown?" Jason asked in a throaty voice as he fought to keep his emotions in check. "Halloweentown is a place where witches, wizards, warlocks, vampires, werewolves, ghosts, you name it, live in peace." Monica answered, hoping Aggie wouldn't pop in on them while Jason was dealing with the news.

Halloweentown

Gwen watched her brother as he tried to deal and sort out the information that was presented to him. She knew his thoughts and heart were in turmoil and she felt for him. She just hoped that he would accept whom he was.

Jason's Penthouse

"So what's my biological mother if she resides in a place like that?" Jason asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer or not. Monica sighed before she answered. "You biological mother is a very powerful witch." Monica finally said. "What?!" The sisters exclaimed and revealed themselves before an amused Jason and surprised Monica. "I knew you guys were listening." Jason admitted smiling at Paige. Paige smiled back ruefully. "We wanted to make sure you were alright." Paige said. "So, a witch? Halloweentown is real?" Phoebe rambled out loud.

Jason stopped Phoebe's questions with a laugh. Finally he said something that was not surprising to any of them. "How do we get there? I want to meet her." Jason said, hoping there was a way.

Elsewhere, a man sits and plans his attack on the infamous Sonny Corienthos and Jason Morgan. He knew his identity would throw some off track but spur some into action. He wondered who would be the first to realize that he was hiding behind someone so he could be the big guy in town in this mafia world.

Spencer home

Elizabeth was in turmoil at hiding the truth about Cameron. Lucky knew it. But they both knew that Cameron was safer this way.

Kelly's Diner

Logan was in his room reflecting upon his date with Phaedra Quartermaine. He wondered if he would have a second date.

Sonny's Penthouse

Spinellie and Georgie were sitting on the couch talking. He liked Georgie but he also liked Lulu even though Lulu had no feelings for him at all. Georgie acted like she liked him. Brenda watched them from a distance and hoped her son was not about to have his heart trampled on.

Elsewhere

Willow was gathering the ingredients to begin the spell before Darla and Sam/Livia could attempt anything. She was hoping she could do this herself but she had a sinking feeling that she was going to need help. She was going to have to call her cousin, she knew it.

Teaser: Jason and his family comes to Halloweentown. A threat is issued and Sonny's family is targeted first. Who is the cousin? Can anyone guess?

Questions, comments, suggestions are always welcomed! Please read and review!


	20. Chapter 19: Jason meets blood family 1

-1The Web of Love

Disclaimer: I own Nothing!!

Chapter 19

Note: I am doing the stalker storyline as well but some of the people that were killed on the show will not be killed here. However some will be wounded seriously.

Jason meets blood family

Somewhere in Port Charles

The man planning the attack upon Sonny's family sets the plan into action. His first victim to die was Sonny's nanny, Leticia, for the boys. Now the town would see a stalker was loose and he wondered how long he would be able to keep up the ruse of hiding his identity and framing a good cop.

Jason's Penthouse

Jason made sure that Michael and Morgan were safe before he left. He knew he probably shouldn't leave at this time but he had to. He had to meet his mother. He, Paige, her sisters and everyone, and all the kids left for Halloweentown.

Once they entered Halloweentown, magically of course, Jason finally opened his eyes in awe and confusion of the entire place.

Halloweentown

Marnie met them at the great pumpkin. She escorted them to Aggie's house. Once inside Aggie's house, Gwen kept quiet even though she wanted to smother her brother with hugs. She didn't because she was scared she would overwhelm him even more. So she kept quiet.

Aggie slowly came in the room. She observed the group as she sat down quietly.

Jason saw her and turned to Marnie. (Marnie had told them all her name earlier) "Is that my mother?" He asked Marnie his voice unsure but filled with emotion.

Harry and all the kids looked on as they waited to find the truth but also to protect their father as much as they could from harm. Here not harm physically but harm mentally.

Marnie nodded a yes to Jason. Jason exhaled the breath he had been holding and forced himself to look at Aggie.

Aggie got up and walked towards him, unsure of what he wanted or how he would react.

Jason knew what he was going to do. When she got near him he opened his arms to her. She smiled and enveloped him in a hug that she had wanted to do for centuries.

Suddenly a cell phone ring sounds in the room causing them all to jump.

Marnie apologizes to everyone with a small smile as she gets her phone out and answers it.

"Hello?" Marnie asks quietly in the phone.

"Marnie?" Willow asks.

"Yeah. It's Marnie, Willow. What is it?" Marnie answered.

"I need your help. I need help in performing the spell to rid Angelus of Angel but without killing Angel or ridding him of his vampire powers." Willow answered.

Marnie looked startled and the others wondered what was going on.

"Uh, yeah, I'll help you, Willow." Marnie finally answered.

"Can you come to Port Charles, New York?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, but not right now. Give me 1 day, your time. Here it'll be more then that. I'll be there." Marnie answered in a serious voice.

Willow smiled on the other end of the phone. "Good. See you then." They hung up.

Coming: Jason learns more of Halloweentown.

Coming: Marnie and Willow team up as powerful witches to rid Angel of Angelus for good.

The man attacks again but leaves evidence of who he is. Who will find it? Mmm, that is the question, also who is his victim?


	21. Chapter 20: Jason's Thoughts

The Web of Love

The Web of Love

Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!

NOTE: This chapter will be mostly Jason's thoughts about Halloweentown and everything that has taken place thus far.

NOTE: Sorry for the HUGE delay but this semester has been busy and now it's over so I can concentrate on fun things.

Jason's Thoughts

Jason woke up the next morning, still in Halloweentown with his family, with a mixture of feelings. He had met his sister and his mother. He didn't really know how to register everything in his mind. This place, Halloweentown, was extremely different and from what he could tell his mom was like Paige and that meant he was too.

He had spent time last night thinking of that possibility. Personally, he loved the whole idea that he could join his wife and his kids on the magical side of the family instead of having to just sit there and hope that everyone was okay when demons found them. Okay, so he was getting ahead of himself. That hadn't happened yet but yet was the keyword and Jason was no fool. He knew it'd be only a matter of time before a demon drew his family into battle once again. He only hoped he could handle it by helping instead of being deathly afraid of losing Paige and his family again.

He was slowly getting used to whole idea that Paige was a witch/whitelighter and his children were also magical let him finding out that he, himself, was also magical, along with them. His mind was having a hard time to fathom on all of this. His dreams of his family, Paige and the kids, being home were a reality.

Paige watched her husband as he wondered through Halloweentown with this awed look on his face. She was worried about him, his mental capacity in regards to finding all of this out.

Jason walked towards her with a smile and kissed her. He was happy. He couldn't explain why or what he was feeling and the only word that had come to his mind was Happiness.

"Jason, are you okay?" Paige asked him when they released each other to breathe.

Jason smiled at her and knew what to say.

"Yes, I am, Paige. I am more then okay. I am happy which is something that I haven't been until you and our children found me again. I am truly happy." Jason answered with a smile which caused Paige to smile in return.

"Well, you know if you are magical, training is going to start soon." Paige said with a teasing tone to her voice.

Jason laughed.

"Mmm, you going to be my tutor?" He asked in a low deep voice that caused Paige to shudder with anticipation.

"That depends on if you need me or not." She answered, still in the playful tone.

"Oh, I'll need you." Jason said vehemently with a smile.

"Good, because I need you." Paige told him in her own low voice which this time caused Jason to shudder as he smiled. Paige laughed and smiled.

Port Charles

The stalker had attempted to strike again but failed since he had failed to realize that Emily Quartermaine would know how to fight back. He left a calling card, however. Emily picked it up when she regained her composure and realized with a start exactly who he was.

Coming: What did he leave? Wait and see. Who is he? again, wait and see.

Coming: The unbinding spell is performed on Jason

NOTE: Sorry for short chapter but I'm trying to get back in the groove of things. 


	22. Chapter 21: Jason's Reborn

-1The web of Love

Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!

NOTE: THIS WILL BE A TWO PART CHAPTER

Jason's reborn

Port Charles

Emily took the piece of fabric with the symbol on it to Lucky and Mac. They were astonished that she had just been attacked and that she had survived. She also had heard the stalker say the name of his next two victims so she had plans to tell them that too.

"Lucky, Mac, the stalker is planning on stalking, well killing, Carly and Georgie next." Emily said causing both men to look up startled.

"Hell no, not my daughter!" Mac exclaimed in a dangerously low voice.

Halloweentown

"A-mom?" Jason managed. He wasn't completely sure what to call her just yet.

Aggie Cromwell turned toward her son and smiled.

"Yes, Jason?"

"I want my powers so can you do the unbinding spell?" Jason asked in a strong yet small voice.

"I and the charmed ones together can do the unbinding spell since the one they have is the one to use because that is one that has been used in witch families for centuries." Aggie answered him and then took him by surprise by drawing him in a loving, motherly hug. Since Jason was unused to those type of hugs it took a moment to relax. Finally he did and he hugged her back which made Aggie smile hugely in return when they parted.

"So then we know what to do." Piper said as she walked in the room, smiling.

"When can we do it?" Jason asked with uncertainty in his voice as he suddenly felt unsure.

"Tonight at midnight." Paige answered her husband. "Don't worry, it won't hurt or anything." She reassured him.

Jason turned towards her in surprise.

"How'd you know what I was afraid of?" He asked a little stunned.

"Because I know you." Paige answered him in a soft voice causing him to smile.

"Okay, tonight at midnight, I want my powers and I guess tomorrow start training?" Jason said as he looked at everyone who had gathered around him.

"Yeah, tomorrow you start training." His niece, Marnie, said as she got up and hugged him.

Jason returned the hug and grinned when they parted.

Port Charles

Emily is at home with Nikolas. Lucky and Elizabeth are temporarily living with her with the kids. Lucky doesn't want Nikolas and Emily alone now that he knows the identity of the stalker and for once the police department are off Sonny's case because it has nothing to do with him or what he does.

"I hope Jason's okay in Halloweentown." Emily said suddenly, causing the others to look at her in surprise.

"Why wouldn't he be?" Elizabeth asked. Even though she and Jason had their differences and she knew he was hurt that Jake wasn't his son but she was still hurt that he had a son with Brenda.

"Because his biological mother never gave him up and she's also magical which means Jase should be magical as well. I hope he's okay with that." Emily answered.

Across town Spinellie was worried when he learned of Georgie's potential danger. So he did what his mother, Brenda, suggested him to do. He called his father.

Halloweentown

Jason jumped when he heard his phone ring which caused everyone to laugh.

"Hello?" He said into the phone.

"Dad?" Spinellie asked quietly.

"What is it, Spinellie?" Jason asked suddenly worried that his son was hurt.

"Is there anyway I can come there and bring Georgie, the fair maiden one?" Spinellie asked, hoping Jason would hear the fear in his voice.

Luckily for him, his father did register the fear.

"Yes, you can and what is going on?" Jason demanded in his father and enforcer tone that said he meant business.

"The stalker struck again today and almost killed Emily, your sister." Spinellie answered for him and waited for his father to flip out.

Coming: Jason's reborn part two

Coming: Will Jason flip out and how will he react? Wait and see

Coming: Marnie talks to Aggie about how they might could cure Angel of

Angelus but not rid him of his vampire powers and abilities.


	23. Chapter 22: Jason's Reborn

-1The Web of Love

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!

NOTE: The chapters are shorter then before because I've gotten into writing them as scenes, lol. Figured I'd warn you.

THANK YOU: Thank you to Average Everyday Sane Psycho for staying with me. I really appreciate it. Here you go part two of Jason's reborn.

Chapter 22

Jason's reborn

Halloweentown

"Say what?" Jason all but yelled which caused everyone around him to flinch. Paige was worried that something was wrong and gave Phoebe a silent look as though to ask her to use her empath powers. Phoebe nodded as she caught the meaning and concentrated.

Spinellie flinched from on the other end of the phone as well. He knew his father would react that way.

"Emily is fine, dad. She's with the prince and maiden one and dark detective are with her as well." Spinellie managed to say clearly for his dad.

"Okay so Emily is with Nikolas, Elizabeth and Lucky. Good." Jason translated softly.

Jason turned to his family. "Can one of you help Spinellie and Georgie get here?" He asked them with a pleading look.

"I'll Go." His sister Gwen said without hesitating. "Tell my nephew to be at the magical bustop and I'll use my powers to bring him and Georgie to Halloweentown."

"Spinellie, your aunt Gwen will be there. Remember the place where we were earlier before everyone kind orbed me out of there?" Jason asked his son, still unsure of how to describe what happened.

Spinellie nodded into the phone and then realized that his father couldn't see that. "Yeah, dad, I remember."

"Go there with Georgie. Gwen will be there waiting and she will magically bring you two here." Jason said relieved that his son knew where he was referring to.

Gwen disappeared and Jason shook his head. "I'll see you soon, Spinellie." Jason said as they hung up.

Port Charles

Spinellie and Georgie were already waiting at the magical spot because Spinellie was that worried since his fair maiden one have been named as the next target. Georgie knew that when they got to Halloweentown she would have to call her dad and let him know she was safe and where the stalker couldn't get her.

Halloweentown

Jason sighed and wondered exactly who the stalker was.

Marnie walked over to Aggie with questions of her own but nothing concerning Jason and his current problems.

"Grandma, do you know how to rid a vampire of a curse without taking his vampire powers?" Marnie asked causing Aggie to look at her and Jason to look at his niece a little stunned.

"What is this about, Marnie?" Aggie asked calmly.

"Willow called me. They want to rid Angel of Angelus so he can Buffy can be together. However they don't want to rid Angel of his vampire abilities because then he wouldn't be able to help Buffy with her being the slayer." Marnie answered honestly.

"There is a way, Marnie. It's dangerous and Angel could die but if it's meant for him to survive then he will." Aggie answered in a serious tone. "There's someone I have to talk to first about this and then we will go from there."

"Who?" Marnie asked in curiosity.

"I'll tell you when the time is right." Aggie answered.

"But first my son will get his powers tonight and then I will leave to talk to my friend." Aggie added.

Gwen returned with Spinellie and Georgie. Spinellie and Georgie were looking around in awe of the whole place. Jason hurried towards them.

"You two okay?" Jason asked.

"Yeah dad." Spinellie answered.

Coming: Jason's powers are returned

Coming: Paige and Jason celebrate just them two

NOTE: I changed the rating so I could include some romance chapters of Jason and Paige.


	24. Chapter 24

-1The Web of Love

Note

This story is on hiatus until I get some time or more ideas for it because right now I am swamped with my graduate school work since graduation will be next year. YAY but again it means I'm swamped. If anyone wants to help me with this story please feel free to contact me. Thanks to the loyal readers. I appreciate the feedback I really do!


End file.
